


Il Rosso e il Nero

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-08
Updated: 2006-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una storia di amicizia, una storia di crescita, una storia di incomprensioni, una storia di speranza. <br/>
Sullo sfondo, il ferroso mare di Osaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opera al nero

Fictional Dream © 2006 (8 ottobre 2006)  
I La:sadie’s-Dir en grey (Tooru “Kyo” Niimura - vocalist/Kaoru Niikura - prima chitarra e leader/Daisuke “Die” Andou - seconda chitarra e chorus/Toshimasa “Toshiya” Hara - Basso [nei La:sadie’s, Kisaki]/Shinya Terachi - batteria e percussioni) sono uno dei più famosi gruppi di musica hard rock/visual-kei giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/134/il-rosso-e-il-nero)).

*****

Esistono luoghi in cui le stagioni non hanno senso, perché ovunque volgerai lo sguardo non ne troverai che una. Così Toshiya, che viene dal freddo e dalla neve di Nagano, non vi dirà mai che è nato all’alba di una nuova primavera, perché quella promessa di rinascita per lui non ha senso. C’era la neve anche quel giorno, come ce n’è sempre stata nei suoi ricordi; probabilmente è questo che gli ha insegnato a essere tanto tiepido e vulnerabile ai sentimenti dell’altro.   
Un bisogno di compensazione di un segno opposto al mio.   
Dove sono nato, nei fatti, è la stagione del gelo a non esistere, o a presentarsi come un accidente occasionale, quasi imprevedibile. Una porta opposta al Kanto, per una dimensione che odora di arance, di mare e di sole. Anche se sono nato in inverno, dunque, non vi dirò che è così, perché di quell’inverno non mi sono neppure accorto.   
Nessun giapponese vi dirà che Osaka è una bella città, perché non è vero. Non è bella una città portuale, fatta di brutte facce e di angiporti e di una parlata sbracata e larga, da guappi di periferia, ma Osaka non è neppure solo questo. Se nasci nella parte giusta del mondo, in fin dei conti, non c’è mai niente di troppo brutto o troppo squallido perché tu possa lamentartene. Dunque non posso farlo neppure io.   
I miei genitori sono ricchi. La mia vita è sempre stata ben illuminata, anche lontano dai riflettori, e poi Osaka è la mia città, e come tutto quello cui posso premettere un possessivo sapendo che nessuno potrà togliermene il diritto, ho il dovere di averne cura.   
Sono nato a Osaka che gli anni Settanta erano di fatto già finiti. Delle tensioni politiche del passato, delle contestazioni degli studenti e di qualunque altro ideale autentico avesse influenzato i ragazzi di appena un decennio prima, non avrei mai saputo niente, e neppure mi interessava. Non sapevo nemmeno che a mia volta avrei assistito a una rivoluzione e ne avrei fatto parte, perché non sono mai stato il tipo da interessarsi a quello che si svolgeva oltre le definite pareti dell’ego.   
Sarebbe facile dire che tutto nasca dal fatto che non ho avuto né fratelli, né sorelle, dunque quella strana solitudine in cui mi piace vivere non è che il prodotto di una viziata unicità, ma sarebbe poco. Troppo poco.   
La verità è che una volta gli altri mi piacevano abbastanza, poi, da un giorno all’altro, mi sono pure venuti a noia, e me ne sono liberato senza pensare di poter tornare indietro.   
Lo pensavo, però, ed è una presunzione pericolosa, un po’ come credere che tutti quelli di Osaka debbano essere per forza gli amici del mondo intero e parlare come yakuza o dare confidenza a chiunque. Non è così che vanno le cose.   
La mia vita, in un certo senso, anzi, cambiò proprio perché incontrai qualcuno che, senza assomigliarmi per niente, per certi versi la pensava come me.   
All’epoca frequentavo ancora il liceo. Ero abituato a starmene per conto mio, in una torre d’avorio in cui non osava entrare davvero nessuno. Ero più alto della media e molto più sottile. Qualche volta mi scambiavano per una ragazza. Anche quando l’equivoco pareva chiarito, in ogni caso, non mancavano di fissarmi in modo strano, o lasciare bigliettini nel mio armadietto – bigliettini che stracciavo e buttavo via senza darmi neppure la pena di leggerli. Non ero interessato né ai ragazzi né alle ragazze, eppure ero innamorato ugualmente. Penso di poterlo dire, perché un sentimento così forte e quasi doloroso non l’ho più provato per nessun altro – se non per Miyu, ma Miyu è qualcosa di molto diverso.   
Non era la follia di una fangirl e neppure un desiderio contorto e malato per qualcosa che, a guardarlo da fuori, forse aveva persino quelle sfumature. Per me non era né un uomo né una donna: Yoshiki era proprio come Dio. La sua bellezza, la sua forza, il modo unico con cui riusciva a filare l’intera architettura sonora di pezzi epocali contava per me più di quanto non potesse esserlo un bacio vero o un abbraccio. Gli altri non potevano darmi emozioni che somigliassero a quanto provavo guardandolo o ascoltandolo: la dimostrazione totale e profonda esistesse una matrice originale della musica e che fosse possibile estrarla con caparbietà e violenza e determinazione. Era femmineo ed esile come me, ma suonava lo strumento più duro di tutti; fu così che chiesi ai miei genitori la prima batteria e l’ottenni come avevo ottenuto un qualunque giocattolo. Questa volta facevo sul serio, però. L’unico modo perché si accorgesse di me era che suonassi tanto forte da raggiungere le sue orecchie. A quel punto proprio non avrei saputo immaginare altro, poteva anche darsi che morissi di felicità. Non mi sembrava importante.   
Era la metà degli anni Novanta. Osaka era diventata una città famosa per le sue indie, che diventavano major in un niente e sfioravano il milione di copie vendute. A me non importava, come non m’importava di nulla che fosse diverso dal mio unico obiettivo: diventare come Yoshiki. O meglio di Yoshiki.   
Dicevano che fosse incredibile la forza con cui ci davo dentro, se a vedermi nessuno mi avrebbe dato un briciolo di fiducia. Il problema degli adolescenti o dei ragazzi – erano quasi sempre tutti più vecchi di me – con cui suonavo, era che non credevano sul serio in quel che facevano. La musica serviva al più per rimorchiare, o vedere se non capitava per sbaglio di diventare famosi. Non c’era nessuno avesse un sogno come il mio o appena simile: essere ascoltati persino da Dio.   
Per questo, anche se cominciavo a farmi un nome e suonavo con un mucchio di gruppi diversi, non c’era nessuna di quelle band sentissi davvero mia. Erano un passo e poi un altro passo e un passo ancora verso una specie di perfezione da raggiungere e poco importava se Yoshiki aveva lasciato il Giappone per l’America: l’avrei costretto a tornare, prima o poi. L’avrei costretto a realizzare che non era rimasto solo, ma che qualcuno l’avrebbe sempre ricordato come in quell’ultimo clamoroso concerto su cui aveva pianto il Giappone. E anche io – di tristezza e tradimento e angoscia, ma anche gioia, perché quel vuoto che si era aperto si sarebbe riempito, prima o poi.   
E sarei stato proprio io a farlo.   
Quel pomeriggio, a dirla tutta, avrei dovuto frequentare un corso di recupero per i miei disastrosi voti in inglese, ma era un autunno dai colori brillanti e talmente belli contro un cielo dall’azzurro irreale, che non avevo affatto voglia di chiudermi in uno stanzino triste, pieno di ragazzini che puzzavano di noia e fumo di qualche sigaretta proibita. Portavo i capelli lunghi, ma ero tanto tranquillo e riservato che nessuno dei professori si lagnava davvero (all’inizio ci avevano provato però, perché i capelloni non erano tollerati. All’inizio. Poi avevano capito che non sarei tornato indietro. Per diventare come Yoshiki dovevo sentirmi come lui. Fino all’ultimo pezzo), perché riuscivo anche a rendermi invisibile e irraggiungibile, pensando che in fondo quello non era lo sfondo giusto per la storia che stavo scrivendo.   
Portavo i capelli lunghi, avevo lineamenti più minuti ed eleganti di quelli di molte ragazze, involgarite dal trucco pesante o dal fondotinta scuro, ma avevo un dan di Kung-fu abbastanza alto per difendermi se qualcuno avesse pensato di darmi troppo fastidio.   
I pochi amici che avevo pensavano che fossi un indovinello senza risposta. Per mio conto pensavo che nessuno di loro avesse un modello abbastanza speciale da realizzare quanto fossero mediocri.   
Ecco, a togliermi l’aria era proprio l’infernale piattume in cui galleggiavo, tra coetanei che scimmiottavano questo e quello, ma al dunque non avevano il coraggio di essere altro che bulli da quattro soldi o carne per quegli stessi teppisti.   
Dunque era autunno; l’aria aveva quel tepore stanco che faceva già pensare alle piogge, ma rassicurava senza estenuarti. Non avevo un’idea precisa in merito a quel che avrei potuto fare per passare un po’ di tempo, ma una meta sicura c’era sempre. L’Asashi music era diventato quasi infrequentabile, da che Ogawa, il commesso più strano di tutti – un capellone rompipalle con due occhiali che sembravano fondi di bottiglia – era diventato tetsu dei Laruku. Dava da pensare come cambiassero gli apprezzamenti tra il prima e il dopo; non mi risultava che avessi mai sentito dire da nessuno che Tetsuya fosse bellissimo, quando invece lo store era ora invaso da fangirl di qualunque specie. Era pur vero che speravano di trovarci quel nanerottolo del cantante – che non avrebbe stonato tra le Morning Musume – ma era abbastanza irritante lo stesso. Che i Dead End fossero il simbolo di Osaka mi stava pure bene, ma quel gruppo con un nome impronunciabile... Mio Dio! E nessuno, intanto, si ricordava più degli X-Japan.   
Borbottavo tra me quelle considerazioni, quando una voce si sovrappose alla mia per darmi ragione. Era un timbro molto pieno e molto modulato, che nelle inflessioni ricordava la parlata di Osaka, sebbene possedesse le sfumature più educate della gente di Kyoto, il vero cuore della tradizione. Già all’epoca sfoggiava l’hair-style spericolato di chi non si cerca negli stereotipi e nelle mode, e una quantità di piercing che mi rendeva solidale con la sua povera carne.   
Anche se dovevo cercarlo molto più in basso del mio solito punto di fuga, la sua aura era immensa. Davvero. Forse perché ero solo un ragazzino impressionabile – eppure anche Kyo era ancora minorenne, a ben vedere. Un minorenne ch’era scappato di casa, che aveva fatto un provino con gli X-Japan e suonava con Kiyoharu, però – ma mi venne spontaneo chiedermi se per caso non fosse qualcuno già famoso, qualcuno che militava magari con qualche indie fotografata da Vicious.   
Senz’altro non aveva nulla a che vedere con gli adolescenti che frequentavo e la cui anima anticonformista si limitava al rubare i vestiti delle sorelle per suonare. Era un tipo davvero speciale, ma nell’accezione migliore del mondo. Qualcuno che riusciva a calamitare su di sé uno sguardo particolare.   
“Bandscores degli X. Almeno qualcuno ha un po’ di gusto da queste parti,” disse con un tono monocorde, ma abbastanza consistente da raccogliere la disapprovazione di un paio di cretine che volevano sapere se era vero che tetsu fosse nascosto nel seminterrato del locale – al suo posto, quale fosse la verità, io l’avrei fatto. Prima che riuscissi a rendermene conto – il che giustifica che la conversazione fosse durata più di un paio di minuti – mi ritrovai a discutere dei miei gusti e dei miei obiettivi musicali con uno sconosciuto dall’aria inquietante, che annuiva di quando in quando, salvo interrompersi all’improvviso per giocherellare con la ferraglia che gli seviziava i lobi o grattarsi quei capelli disastrati. Per proprio conto si era trascinato fin lì – aveva detto proprio così: _trascinato_ – perché doveva cambiare le corde della propria chitarra e non c’era un altro cazzo di buco – sempre a citarlo in modo testuale – non le avesse terminate.   
“Fai il chitarrista?” gli chiesi. Kyo – così mi disse di chiamarsi. Potrei dire di aver scoperto il suo nome di battesimo solo quando firmammo il nostro primo contratto – si concesse qualche secondo per rispondere e, a ben vedere, replicò a modo suo, con la verità e un enigma al contempo.   
“Dipende. Per ora sì.” _Per ora sì_. Se non mi avesse intimidito un po’ quel suo aspetto tutt’altro che rassicurante, forse avrei dovuto porgli qualche domanda in più. Qualcosa come ‘ _Che vuol dire dipende? Perché per ora?_ ’ ma era assurda tutta la meccanica della conversazione; un po’ troppo per arroccarsi su questioni di principio, posto poi che non mi interessavano in modo particolare. Ognuno era libero di sognare come voleva, insomma. Per altro, poi, fu lo stesso Kyo a chiarire e a chiarirmi la situazione: faceva il roadie per i Kuroyume, all’occorrenza, cioè, supportava la band di Kiyoharu. A quel punto avrei dovuto portargli rispetto anche se fosse stato un kohai, per quanto pure l’espressione più adulta del suo sguardo mi dicesse ch’era poco probabile.   
Davanti a me c’era qualcuno che aveva davvero esperienza, gusti e obiettivi finalmente simili a quelli che mi sforzavo di raggiungere. L’aura intensa e speciale di chi non si sarebbe accontentato di mordere solo le briciole della torta, ma l’avrebbe inghiottita intera e nulla di meno. Mi annotò il proprio numero di telefono su un brandello di quello che aveva tutta l’aria d’esser stato qualche secolo prima il menu di un’okonomiyakiya e me lo porse senza troppe cerimonie. Davanti al mio sguardo disorientato, ma eloquente, spiegò in poche parole, come se si trattasse di qualcosa di scontato.   
“Mi sembri un tipo sveglio. Magari posso rimediarti i biglietti per qualche concerto.”   
Ringraziai un po’ confuso, senza sapere bene come comportarmi. Senz’altro non avrei mai detto che quella fosse una gentilezza convenzionale, ma non v’era proprio nulla in lui che meritasse un simile apprezzamento. A riceverlo, poi, posso anche supporre che l’avrebbe preso come un’offesa o qualcosa del genere.   
Tornai a casa stringendo un pugno di spartiti che neppure avevo pensato fosse meglio occultare, e con un’aria tanto perplessa da suscitare la curiosità della donna delle pulizie. Per fortuna i miei non erano ancora rincasati, sicché non avrei dovuto preoccuparmi poi troppo delle conseguenze di una guardia insolitamente bassa. A giustificare l’assenza di quel pomeriggio avrei pensato in un secondo tempo. Il mio istinto mi diceva ci fosse qualcosa nell’aria, qualcosa di grave e importante e forse persino bello. Qualcosa, però, che viveva ancora a uno stato embrionale e non si lasciava leggere per quel che sarebbe diventato.   
Una farfalla. Uno scorpione. Un po’ d’aria.   
Non pensai mai, in ogni caso, di sollevare il telefono e provare a contattare uno sconosciuto attraente ed eccentrico come un pesce tropicale. Era qualcuno che mi avrebbe per certo traghettato nel futuro, ma non volevo forzare la manovra. Se doveva capitare qualcosa, insomma, sarebbe successo, prima o poi. Yoshiki non aveva agito proprio così, ma sospetto che i miei genitori non mi avrebbero assecondato, se avessi chiesto loro di alleggerirsi un po’ il conto in banca per fare di me una rockstar. Quale fosse la verità, in ogni caso, non avevo la minima intenzione di abbandonare la scena underground di Osaka, perché era l’unico luogo in cui avrei potuto trovare la corrente giusta per diventare qualcuno; soprattutto partecipavo ad audizioni su audizioni. Non avevo ancora diciotto anni, ma credenziali significative.   
Alla prima occhiata pensavano che fossi solo visual e un arredo scenico di prestigio, poi mi sedevo ai piatti e li costringevo ad ascoltare e a vedere tutto il resto, senza scompormi mai, senza un sorriso di troppo, né quelle frasi fatte di sfida e ripicca buone per un manga, ma inutili nella vita vera. Là contava solo chi pestava più forte. Più a lungo. Con più tecnica. Contavo io e nient’altro.   
A sedici anni suonavo con i Siva. Scherzando, c’era chi mi chiamava ‘ _la signora in nero_ ’, per gli abiti lugubri che andavano allora e l’inevitabile cono d’ombra in cui finivi infognato in quelle live-house da due soldi. A una delle nostre serate assistette anche Kyo. Fu così che lo rividi e la marcia per le stelle cominciò davvero.   
Ancora prima che ci dessimo allo sperimentalismo cromatico sui miei capelli – sarebbe accaduto un anno più tardi, quando già militavo nella formazione che avrebbe deciso di tutto il mio futuro – diventammo amici in un’accezione che potrei davvero chiamare tale , qualcosa di diverso senz’altro dall’indifferenza con cui guardavo tutto e tutti. Del resto, se frequenti gli stessi posti, se ti piace la stessa musica e finisci con il gingillarti pure sempre con le stesse persone, è inevitabile che capiti qualcosa del genere.   
Di Kyo amavo quella sua intelligenza profonda, per quanto pure obliqua, quel suo modo di non essere mai scontato né banale, persino l’impossibilità di prevedere di quale colore avrebbe avuto i capelli il giorno dopo. Mi piaceva soprattutto il fatto che fosse uno che sapeva anche stare per contro proprio, senza toglierti l’ossigeno, né confondere l’amicizia con una specie di simbiosi. Riuscivo a condividere qualcosa senza sentirmi soffocare. Ci riuscivo perché ero determinato e perché accanto avevo qualcuno che valeva altrettanto e si muoveva accanto a me, nella stessa direzione, ma con un suo stile.   
Kyo sapeva suonare tanto il basso che la chitarra, ma aveva soprattutto una voce eccezionale. L’aveva educata facendo l’imitazione del ‘ _capo_ ’, come chiamava a volte Mori, per quanto lo rispettasse quasi quanto il sottoscritto rispettava Yoshiki. A tratti sembrava il solo a non realizzare quanto terribile e potente fosse il suo dono. A scuola era un disastro, come scoprii da una di quelle confessioni di passaggio che sono tanto più vere quanto meno intenzionali, a casa ancora peggio e non poteva senz’altro dire di aver ricevuto un’istruzione canonica, se a quindici anni si era messo a suonare per vivere; eppure quel che scriveva e come lo scriveva suggeriva tutt’altro. Era difficile dire se fossero poesie – e dunque cercassero un altro modo per dipingere qualcosa che già esisteva – oppure visioni, buone a creare qualcosa che solo lui poteva vedere, ma erano sempre composizioni piene di una potenza che non avevo mai trovato né sui libri di scuola, né in molta della musica che pure apprezzavo. Mi venne naturale pensare di poter fare accanto a lui una parte di quel cammino, perché era pure grazie alla sua presenza che avevo rinnovato il mio già solido entusiasmo verso un mondo di luci e note. Quando mi propose di presentarci insieme ai provini per gli Haijin Kurobara Zoku, dunque, non mi posi neppure il problema se fosse o meno una buona idea, ma lo feci e basta.   
Per quanto poco mi convincesse il gruppo, bastava il fatto che ci fosse lui, con il suo carisma e la sua determinazione, a dirmi che quella era la direzione giusta. Dovevo fidarmi della corrente – quanto al resto, restavo quello di sempre, e non mi affidavo mai del tutto a nessuno. Anche con Kyo non posso dire che si fosse istaurato un qualunque rapporto di confidenza, perché per primo evitava di lasciarsi coinvolgere dagli altri. Quando ho realizzato che avesse però derogato alla regola per Toshimasa, confesso d’esserci rimasto un po’ male. È stato quasi, in un certo senso, mi fossi sentito tradito, perché c’ero da prima, ma non avevo mai goduto di certi privilegi; poi, però, mi sono anche detto che Toshiya era il primo a sforzarsi di farsi conoscere e conoscere davvero gli altri, mentre per mia parte – come per quella telefonata che non avevo mai fatto – aspettavo sempre con la mano tesa, dietro le solide pareti di una torre d’avorio.   
Persino quando l’offerta d’amicizia è arrivata, senza schermi e senza condizioni, mi sono rifiutato di vederla e d’accoglierla. Forse c’è nel mio passato qualcosa che devo espiare o non ho il coraggio di chiamare per nome. Forse sono un codardo che ha paura di ottenere, perché sa pure di non essere un buon perdente.   
Lo realizzai quando alla signora in nero si accostò un diavolo rosso, ch’era caldo come il fuoco delle sue corde, ma non abbastanza, forse, da resistere alla mia neve. A ben vedere può anche darsi che sia vero che sono nato in inverno e che quel freddo mai espresso nella terra di sole in cui sono nato sia diventato poi il mio.   
Tutto accadde quando si chiuse la parentesi con gli Haijin. Avevo diciassette anni e i miei genitori non mi davano tregua, perché pensassi soprattutto a diplomarmi con voti decorosi, anziché tirar tardi la notte per frequentare individui poco raccomandabili. Non so se mi avessero mai visto con Kyo, ma di sicuro non era qualcuno che li avrebbe dissuasi da un’opinione frettolosa, eppure condivisibile. Per certi versi, dunque, una pausa era quel che mi serviva, per quanto pure non sia durata che qualche mese: abbastanza da farmi chiudere la parentesi scolastica con un atto di ribellione di quelli che un genitore non dimentica.   
Kyo e io ne parlavamo dalla sera del mio compleanno, ma solo a esami finiti presi davvero il coraggio a due mani e gli dissi: “D’accordo. Ora sono pronto.”   
Ci chiudemmo in bagno con due flaconi dall’odore orribile e dalla consistenza ch’era quasi peggio. Se non avessi avuto ancora il cuore pieno della memoria rassicurante dei boccoli d’oro di Yoshiki, in ogni caso, mi sarei probabilmente dato alla fuga.   
Cosa sarebbe stato dei miei poveri capelli?   
“Sei sicuro che funziona?” gli chiesi titubante, mentre Kyo, la cui ultima preoccupazione era decidere se forarsi ancora le orecchie, anziché le labbra o il naso, indossava guanti sterili e mascherina per proteggersi dall’acido. Mi rispose con un grugnito dei suoi, prima di cacciarmi con forza la testa sotto il getto d’acqua fredda del lavandino; soprattutto, senza darmi neppure la possibilità di dare un ultimo sguardo al bel nero dei miei capelli prima che assumessero chissà quale sfumatura vergognosa.   
Divenni di un castano ramato, tendente al biondo, forse solo per la generosa intercessione di Yoshiki – che non mancai mai di invocare in un silenzioso rosario – mentre Kyo sforbiciava qua e là le punte per rendere il tutto il più artistico possibile.   
“Ecco. Ora hai l’aspetto che ci vuole a fare la rockstar,” considerò con la soddisfazione dell’artista, prima di uscire dalla finestra come faceva di solito.   
Forse aveva ragione, perché la reazione dei miei genitori fu estremamente eloquente.   
“Shin-chan! Ma cosa hai fatto!” urlò mia madre – che pure, di quando in quando, mi dava lezioni di make-up, prima di correre a piangere in camera. Qualche mese più tardi, Kisaki, il bassista del vecchio gruppo, decise di chiamare ancora una volta Kyo e il sottoscritto alle armi, per un gruppo indiedestinato a lasciare il segno – soprattutto nella mia storia.   
I La:sadie’s.   
Non era solo, però. C’era anche un suo amico.   
_Rosso_.


	2. Memorie del sottosuolo

Era un dicembre piovoso, persino troppo freddo per i miei gusti. Avrei dovuto trovarmi un part-time e mantenermi, visto che non avevo la minima intenzione di entrare all’Università. Anche se non ero uno studente brillante, i miei avrebbero potuto permettersi di pagare qualche ateneo privato, perché prendessi quel pezzo di carta tanto importante da vantare su un biglietto da visita. Ma avevo i capelli quasi biondi e nessuna idea di quel che avrei potuto fare.   
Fosse stato per me, avrei suonato tutto il giorno, anche solo per me stesso.   
Non parlavo molto con Kyo, ma nessuno dei due ne sentiva il bisogno. Lui era quello strano e io quello freddo: come accoppiata dovevamo essere grotteschi. All’epoca, in ogni caso, lo eravamo un po’ tutti. Quello ambizioso forse era Kisaki, che pure aveva meno talento di quanto non si potesse dire di noi. Non per fare polemica, ma perché era quello che pensavano tutti. Quel ‘ _tutti_ ’, ovviamente, stava per il popolo delle live-house.   
Prima ancora che diventassimo compagni di squadra e dovessi quindi realizzare che da quel momento in poi sarebbero stati molto più di un arredo scenico del mio personalissimo sogno, Kaoru e Die erano qualcosa di molto vicino a una maledizione o a una certezza. Non c’era verso che non li incontrassi da qualche parte, e dire che avrei fatto il possibile per evitarli. Uno suonava con i CHARM, mentre l’altro stava con i ka-za-ri. Erano due indie di metallari terrificanti e si diceva pure che tra loro non corresse buon sangue, invece quei due erano quasi amici, tranne quando si trattava di decidere chi fosse il più grande chitarrista del secolo. Kaoru parteggiava per hide e Die per Ichiro Takigawa, dei Craze. Fosse solo perché Matsumoto era uno degli X-Japan, era ovvio che dessi ragione a Niikura, ma non presi mai parte a nessuna delle loro discussioni. Un po’ perché in generale non mi piace discutere, un po’ perché – e l’ho già detto – a me quei due non piacevano.   
Uno potrebbe chiedersi come facessi a conoscere così bene l’argomento delle loro conversazioni. Anche se vi dicessi che nessuno dei due si preoccupava troppo di essere discreto – soprattutto se aveva bevuto. E tutti e due bevevano come spugne e si ingozzavano come fogne – basterebbe. La verità era che non ci fosse volta non li incrociassi in qualcuno di quei bagni tremendi – certi cubicoli da film dell’orrore – in cui ci chiudevamo a truccarci. Chi ne aveva bisogno, ovviamente, e chi si vergognava a rendere palese cosa facesse nella vita. L’unico che ci entrasse solo per pisciare, senza neppure preoccuparsi di prendere o meno nel buco, era Kyo.   
A volte mi dicevo che fossi fortunato a essere un suo compagno di squadra e forse un pochino suo amico, perché mi ero ormai abituato in modo più o meno rassegnato alle sue stravaganze. Quando raccontò di essere uscito anche nudo da casa per dare una lezione ai suoi, per dire, non battei ciglio: avevo già visto di peggio.   
Kyo mi dava sempre appuntamento a una stazione del centro, da cui ci muovevamo insieme verso il locale. Il cammino non durava a lungo, ma non c’era volta in cui non mi sentissi osservato. Non pensai mai, in ogni caso, che fosse per colpa dei miei capelli: la verità era che Kyo si presentasse alle sessioni già truccato – e Kyo, quando si trattava di curare i dettagli di scena, non risparmiava su nulla, non meno di quanto urlava, gorgheggiava, saltava, si colpiva e colpiva l’attenzione del pubblico, così definiva la maschera spaventosa con cui anche le sue parole disperate avrebbero preso corpo. Il problema era che non fosse abbastanza brutto per l’orrore che voleva suscitare – anzi, a ben vedere i più lo trovavano carino.   
Peccato che per Kyo _kawaii_ fosse l’insulto peggiore del mondo, perché lo associava a tutto quel che disprezzava di più; forse proprio la patina di falsa ingenuità e zuccherosa ipocrisia che copriva il Giappone come la glassa di una velenosa meringa.   
Non ero molto d’accordo con una visione così estrema della vita, come non ero molto d’accordo con la sua scelta di andarsene in giro conciato come un clown di un circo dell’orrore. Mi imbarazzava perché attirava troppo l’attenzione, anche su chi non la cercava – non in quel senso, almeno.   
L’unico di cui mi importasse qualcosa era Yoshiki, gli altri non contavano niente.   
Almeno all’inizio.   
Quanto a me, era ovvio che non uscissi di casa né truccato, né vestito dei paramenti lugubri e disastrati della _signora in nero_. Cacciavo tutto in un grosso zaino, ignorando qualche commento non troppo entusiasta dei miei, e poi, mentre Kyo accendeva la prima di una lunga serie di sigarette, scriveva qualcosa o scambiava quattro chiacchiere con altre facce più o meno note, scendevo l’inevitabile rampa di scale che conduceva all’inferno dei bagni.   
Perché chiamarli così? Come se il dato estetico non avesse il suo peso – anche in Giappone non tutto è come in una rivista d’arredamenti – era proprio l’atmosfera a darti i brividi. Oltre una scala dai gradini solitamente sbreccati, illuminata male o rischiarata da lampadine che avevano esaurito le proprie buone intenzioni qualche secolo prima, si apriva un piccolo pianerottolo piastrellato di una tinta da vomito, ch’era più o meno uguale ovunque, il che lasciava intendere ci fosse alla base una specie di accordo per cui, visto che in bagno ci sia andava sempre o per pisciare o vomitare, tanto valeva intonarli al contesto (per quel che mi riguarda, evitavo di bere il più possibile per ridurre al minimo quel supplizio, fosse anche perché bisognava stare attenti a scendere con le scarpe da ginnastica. Con i tacchi era da suicidio).   
Nei bagni trovavi davvero tipi di ogni genere. In verità quelli davvero strani o pericolosi si contavano sulla punta delle dita; nella maggior parte dei casi erano ragazzi come me, che si trascinavano da casa uno zaino o un borsone pieno degli arredi di scena e si affannavano a montare quegli effetti speciali per un pubblico quasi mai superiore alle cento persone. Kaoru e Die appartenevano a quel genere di fauna, ma ai miei occhi erano soprattutto i tipi più spaventosi avessi mai visto – non a caso aspettavo sempre che ci fosse anche Kisaki per truccarmi ed evitavo qualunque contatto che potesse somigliare a una specie di familiarità.   
Nell’ambiente li rispettavano tutti, perché passavano per due tra i migliori chitarristi in circolazione. Kaoru aveva l’aria del cattivo dei manga, ma – ed era probabilmente il profilo più inquietante – sembrava pure offrire qualche garanzia in merito al fatto che non avrebbe perso. Aveva una sicurezza che devastava quella altrui. Anche se mi avesse chiesto un po’ di matita senza puntarmi un coltello alla gola, sono convinto che mi sarei sentito così, come se mi avesse minacciato di morte. Die era il ragazzo più grosso avessi mai visto, un armadio a muro a due ante, praticamente. Quando sorrideva, aveva l’aria d’essere tranquillo e gentile, ma vestito di nero e con quella cascata di lunghissimi capelli rosso fuoco sembrava piuttosto un oni di Enma o qualcosa del genere.   
Non ricordo di aver mai risposto a un loro saluto. Sinceramente, non mi pare neppure di averli mai guardati in modo abbastanza diretto da riuscire ad imprimermi i loro lineamenti sulla retina in un qualche modo.   
Probabilmente fu per questo che, senza nei fatti averne neppure l’intenzione, riuscii ancora a ferirlo più avanti, e ancora e ancora, sino a dargli forse qualche ragione per farmi a propria volta del male: come non è mai accaduto sino in fondo, però.   
Kyo non aveva tutti i miei problemi, perché era stato piuttosto lui a prendersi la soddisfazione di inquietarli, quando, tra un tiro e l’altro, davanti al bancone di un bar sovraffollato come sempre dopo le esibizioni, aveva ammesso che sì, non perdeva tanto tempo a truccarsi perché si presentava alla live-house già pronto.   
_Perché, cosa c’era di strano?  
_ Gli piaceva soprattutto Kaoru, comunque – e non solo perché aveva l’autografo di hide. Gli piaceva la sua tecnica e persino quell’aura da devastatore. Forse entrava in conto la sua sensibilità di poeta, ma era quasi sapesse che in quel chitarrista c’era molto di più di un pugno di arpeggi. Poi, a ben vedere, ne aveva comunque soggezione, come quasi tutti gli abitudinari del giro. Era quasi non suonasse solo una _ganesa_ , ma fosse egli stesso un demone induista. Che io sappia, per altro, il _Ganesa_ originale neppure faceva tutta quella paura.   
Questo preambolo per dire, insomma, che parlare di volti nuovi sulla scena underground di Osaka era difficile, per non dire impossibile. C’era chi si ricordava di Mori e di Takarai quando neppure erano Kiyoharu e hyde; ti facevano venir voglia di tenerti stretta la tua aura glaciale, fosse mai commettessi un passo falso, ma era pure rassicurante, per certi versi: anche chi era arrivato, nei fatti, all’inizio era come noi. Non migliore, non peggiore, come noi e basta. Non dovevi farti scoraggiare se avevi la stoffa.   
Nel dicembre del millenovecentonovantacinque, Kisaki ci chiese se avevamo voglia di continuare insieme. Mi ero abituato del tutto a Kyo, a seguire la sua voce, le sue stranezze e gli dovevo persino la tinta dei miei capelli; non mancavano le ragioni perché dicessi di sì. Potevamo andare avanti insieme, come al solito.   
Un gruppo rock che si rispetti ha sempre bisogno di almeno due chitarre: una martella il ritmo, l’altra riempie i vuoti con l’accompagnamento. Se i chitarristi sono bravi, il gruppo non ha neppure bisogno della keyboard – quella funziona meglio con il pop, non con la musica più dura del mondo. Posso dirlo, perché conosco entrambi i generi e non me ne vergogno affatto: anche Yoshiki suonava il piano, ma ha rivoluzionato la musica del Giappone, insomma. La nostra _lead guitar_ all’interno dei La:sadie’s era Shio, un tipo anonimo di Nagoya, che non si faceva notare granché. Il problema, a ben vedere, era proprio quello; la lead guitar, diceva sempre Kyo, che ci aveva provato a vestire quel ruolo, salvo essere fregato da un certo Hideto Matsumoto, dev’essere un orgasmo al centro del palco, non meno di quanto il cantante sia la puttana. Davanti a certe metafore ero contento di fare il batterista e di tenermi lontano da un qualunque ruolo troppo pericoloso all’interno di quel gioco. Però, al di là dei toni come di consueto fortissimi della sua immaginazione, penso che Kyo avesse ragione. Se quel punto sul palco restava scoperto, mancava uno stimolo e un impulso fondamentale. Tutto l’insieme ne era sbilanciato, e per i La:sadie’s fu subito evidente, perché la seconda chitarra era Die.   
A vedermelo davanti quel giorno accanto a Kisaki, quasi mi prese un colpo. Avevo fatto il possibile per evitarlo in tutti quei mesi e ora era un mio compagno di squadra – non avevo la minima speranza di non trovarlo nei bagni quando fossi sceso a truccarmi, insomma. A dir la verità potevo anche immaginare che sarebbe successo, perché c’era in quell’intersecarsi di casualità qualcosa che non era casuale per niente, un po’ come l’opposizione dei nostri colori, ch’erano al contempo i suoi.   
Il rosso ed il nero.   
Mi tese la mano con un sorriso; non sorrisi e non ricambiai la stretta. Non entrava in conto solo il mio essere asociale, ma c’era qualcosa di sbagliato nel mio atteggiamento che registrare non serviva però a correggere. Forse dissi – o meglio mormorai – ‘ _Sì, ok. Io sono Shinya_ ’, e poi mi trincerai dietro la batteria. Era il mio rifugio preferito, l’unico luogo in cui mi sentissi davvero a mio agio, fosse pure perché poneva uno schermo solido, una barricata impenetrabile tra me e quel che c’era innanzi. Tra me e la possibilità di essere raggiunto – perché, soprattutto, non avevo la minima voglia che accadesse.   
Die mi guardava in un modo che mi metteva a disagio, ma che non era né minaccioso, né crudele. Ancora non avevo capito la portata del suo abbaglio, altrimenti gli avrei detto che gli occhiali non gli stavano poi tanto male; se li avesse messi, insomma, saremmo stati tutti più tranquilli e più felici. A ben vedere forse la colpa era anche mia. Se avessi aperto la bocca qualche volta, forse avrebbe capito che avevo cambiato la voce da un pezzo e non era neppure sottile. Se avessi risposto a un suo saluto, di quando in quando, magari avrebbe realizzato che non ero davvero una _signorina in nero_ , ma un ragazzo. Poi, a pensarci bene, dovrei proprio chiedermi che razza di tipi fossero le donne di casa sua, perché a chiamar le cose per nome, Daisuke era pure pieno di sorelle.   
Com’era possibile che mi avesse preso per una donna?   
Invece accadde proprio quello, senza che nessuno, almeno in partenza, se ne potesse rendere conto – voglio dire, almeno aveva avuto il buongusto di risparmiarsi apprezzamenti volgari o mettere i manifesti in merito al fatto che volesse rimorchiare proprio _la batterista_ del suo gruppo. Che poi sarebbe stato il sottoscritto.   
Se fossi stato una donna, in ogni caso, forse mi sarei innamorata di Daisuke e avrei fatto bene, perché al di là della mia freddezza e della mia distanza e del mio strano bisogno di porre un filtro persistente tra il mio spazio vitale e tutto quel che mi circondava, non potevo non accorgermi che Die fosse un bravo ragazzo, probabilmente migliore del sottoscritto. Si vedeva che amava sul serio la musica, perché se c’era da lavorare e da comporre e da provare non si lamentava mai. Al tempo stesso non perdeva una specie di persistente buonumore, fatto di sorrisi, di scherzi e di trovate che alleggerivano qualunque situazione e ti permettevano davvero di lavorare al meglio. Ti sentivi più rilassato e più produttivo. Nei miei confronti – anche se ancora ne ignoravo il motivo – era pieno di attenzioni non troppo invadenti, ma palpabili. Non dovevo neppure preoccuparmi di far troppo tardi la sera, perché c’era sempre qualcuno che mi accompagnava quand’era il momento di prendere la metropolitana.   
Qualcuno, per altro, abbastanza grosso perché nessuno ci desse fastidio.   
Durante il tragitto, alla stazione e finché non arrivava il treno, Die non faceva altro che parlare. Parlare. Parlare. Era fastidioso e senz’altro non mi aiutava a rispondergli, sia perché proprio non avrei saputo dove incastrarmi per prendere a mia volta la parola, sia perché non mi sono mai piaciute le persone che parlano troppo. Mi mettono a disagio, tutto qui, e forse, a mia volta, le costringo a cadere in un circolo vizioso perché non sono in grado di abbandonare una teoria di monosillabi. Esistono nature incompatibili e non era scritto da nessuna parte, insomma, che dovessimo accordarci bene, solo perché il nero ed il rosso sono un bel contrasto cromatico.   
Die, però, non demordeva.   
Probabilmente a nessuno sono mai piaciuto tanto e con nessuno mi sono comportato altrettanto male. È una specie di legge inevitabile e universale: le persone buone sono sempre le prime che pagano. Anche a me, in fin dei conti, è poi toccato il fio di quello spaventoso equivoco, quando forse cominciavo a pensare che non fosse tanto male – fosse cioè una specie di rassicurazione vera, come un abbraccio improvviso e protettivo.   
Die era troppo bravo per la nostra _lead guitar_. Ce n’eravamo accorti tutti, a partire da Shio, ch’era pure il diretto interessato. Se Die fosse stata una persona competitiva, forse, avrebbe potuto proporsi al suo posto, ma Andou metteva in pratica una specie di strana etica forse propria solo dei chitarristi svitati come lui. Non voleva soffiare il posto a un collega, preferiva, probabilmente, mandare tutto a puttane.   
Era soprattutto Kisaki a sperare in un ravvedimento o che ci svegliassimo abbastanza da scoprirci competitivi e cattivi come dovevamo essere. Per Kyo l’importante era che il suo messaggio arrivasse da qualche parte, non era importante vendere milioni di copie. L’essenziale, per dirla come lui, era svegliare qualche milione di stronzi. Quanto a me, aspettavo non so neppure cosa, forse che qualcun altro prendesse l’iniziativa. Shio, non a caso, mollò che era l’inizio di un gennaio sereno, spazzato da un vento tagliente come non si sentiva da un pezzo.   
L’inverno non mi è mai piaciuto, ma con un simile clima mi arrogavo anche tutte le ragioni del mondo per essere più insopportabile del solito. Solo Die non si scomponeva affatto: aveva sempre quel suo ottimismo da persona buona e fiduciosa, che avrebbe irritato chiunque non avesse posseduto un simile equilibrio. Almeno in apparenza. Quando cominciò a ballare sul filo, nei fatti, non gli tesi la mano, perché non ero una persona buona come lui, o non altrettanto stupida da voler bene così. _Vero anche questo_.   
Al di là dell’aspetto, ho sempre avuto una salute di ferro. Che mi abbandonino nel Sahara o al Polo Nord, per la mia resistenza da gramigna non cambierebbe nulla. Quel giorno, però, non stavo bene. L’ho detto, il freddo non mi piace. Era stata una brutta giornata, perché Shio aveva mollato tutto e non era scritto da nessuna parte che Kaoru dei CHARM – sì, il demone distruttore della _ganesa_ – si unisse a noi, anche se Die era certo di riuscire a convincerlo.   
“Tu pensi sempre di poter fare tutto,” dissi polemico. Sino ad allora era stata la frase più lunga gli avessi detto. Il raffreddore, che mi aveva abbassato la voce, mi rendeva loquace. Daisuke non accolse la provocazione, come ignorava qualunque stoccata gli allungassi gratuitamente per il gusto di vedere se non mi riusciva di guastargli un po’ il buonumore. Forse pensava di essere ricambiato e che io fossi una di quelle ragazzine insopportabili che distruggono la resistenza di chiunque con le ripicche. Poteva anche essere.   
La giornata si trascinò in un nulla di fatto, mentre la radio trasmetteva a tutto volume _Natsu no Yuutsu_ , quasi a ricordarmi che non solo i gruppi con un nome impronunciabile vendevano milioni di copie, ma – e qui vale ancora la pena di citare Kyo – prendevano pure per il culo chi stava per mollare tutto sul serio. Ero stanco, demotivato, avevo la febbre e pochissima voglia di continuare la farsa delle grandi strategie, se sul momento il tutto si traduceva a una serie di battute ignobili di Andou sulla tecnica che avrebbe usato per reclutare Kaoru.   
Presi la borsa e chiusi alle mie spalle la porta dello studio da due soldi che affittavamo per provare, finché qualche altro gruppo di morti di fame non reclamava il proprio turno. Un’ombra alle mie spalle mi suggeriva che non sarei stato solo neppure quella sera.   
Die non mi disse niente, mentre si sfilava le giacca e me la lasciava cadere sulle spalle, come se niente fosse. Era un pensiero carino e caldo. Qualcosa di tiepido era scivolato sino nel buio del mio cuore, aiutandomi a scollare quelle parole incastrate sempre troppo in profondità perché potessi scandirle con chiarezza. “Grazie,” gli dissi. Mi sentivo tranquillo e a mio agio come non mi capitava da secoli.   
Poi Die mi posò un braccio contro la spalla e mi strinse contro di sé, quasi fosse la cosa più scontata del mondo. Quando sollevai il capo per chiedergli cosa stesse facendo, però, mi baciò.  
Il bacio migliore della mia vita.  
E quello più amaro.Tanto velenoso che avrei preferito precipitare giù, sino all’Inferno.


	3. L'enigma del Solitario

Non mi ero mai innamorato. Non avevo neppure mai scambiato più di due o tre baci, appiccicosi, inconsistenti, dati più per curiosità che per voglia.  
Kyo diceva che ero in potenza l’ideale di una buona percentuale di ragazze: quelle malate di un narcisismo perverso, mosso quasi dalla voglia di perdersi in uno specchio. Quelle, cioè, che a un uomo preferivano piuttosto una replica rassicurante dell’amica del cuore. Uno come me, insomma.  
Kyo faceva sempre un mucchio di discorsi strani, ma ad ascoltarlo bene, temo, sapeva leggere la verità meglio di molti altri – meglio di me, sicuro, perché non si nascondeva dietro un muro di silenzi protettivi, i miei maledetti, protettivi silenzi. Restava il fatto che non avevo mai provato un sentimento che potesse giustificare che mi lasciassi toccare in modo tanto profondo, possessivo e invasivo insieme, e ora le mie difese crollavano tra le braccia e sulla lingua di un mio compagno di squadra.   
Se c’era del contrappasso o dell’ironia in tutto quello, grazie, ma preferivo non saperlo. Preferivo tenermi quella sacrosanta ignoranza che mi avrebbe salvato: da lui e da quei pensieri che neppure osavo fare, come forse non sarei più riuscito a guardarlo in faccia.   
Lo spinsi con tanta forza che avrei potuto scaraventarlo sul binario; forse mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere fino in fondo il suo rosso esplodere in mille pezzi sanguinolenti. Per fortuna a quell’ora la stazione era deserta: non sarei sopravvissuto all’umiliazione di sapere che qualcuno avesse visto quanto era accaduto.   
Né quel che seguì.   
Con gli occhi pieni di lacrime rabbiose, che non riuscivo a inghiottire in nessun modo, tanto spaventosa era l’umiliazione, cercai in me tutta la voce che possedevo, ma che al dunque non avevo mai tirato fuori, per pigrizia e indifferenza. “Che cazzo fai, maniaco! Io sono un maschio!” e poi mi tuffai nel primo vagone che mi sfilò davanti, senza leggere né orario, né direzione. Poteva essere diretto a casa mia come all’Inferno: non me ne fregava niente.   
Continuai a singhiozzare per tutto il viaggio, senza riuscire a smettere. C’era qualcosa che bruciava dentro in un modo tanto acuto e feroce che mi sembrava di cadere a pezzi. Una vecchietta gentile provava a farmi parlare. Se non altro aveva capito che fossi un ragazzo, malgrado i miei polsi sottili. Pensava che mi avessero picchiato, perché Osaka era piena di bulli maneschi e _chissà dove saremmo finiti tutti di quel passo_. Non lo immaginavo e neppure me ne importava: avrei preferito mille volte fare a botte e persino prenderle, che non avere la prova provata che non ci fossero davvero speranze di restare immacolati e distanti da tutto. C’era sempre qualcosa o qualcuno che ti sporcava in modo irreversibile. C’era sempre qualcuno che, in un modo o nell’altro, rovinava anche i momenti migliori della tua vita.   
Era una reazione abnorme a qualcosa su cui, in fin dei conti, avrei potuto persino ridere – e capitò, senz’altro. Il tempo fa sbiadire ogni cicatrice, per quanto rossa e poi nera sia diventata – il problema è che a essere sempre controllati, con la guardia alzata e mille schermi a dividerti da tutto, basta una piccola scossa per crollare del tutto. Sei talmente teso che ti spezzi, tutto qui. E poi Die cominciava a piacermi sul serio come persona e forse persino come amico. Più passava il tempo, più realizzavo che se da solo stavo bene, non stavo male neppure con gli altri. Con _certi altri_ , soprattutto. Erano i ragazzi con cui suonavo e quel rosso così vivace e così acceso in particolare.   
Ora non avrei più avuto il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia; che potessimo suonare insieme era fuori discussione.   
Alla vecchietta mugolai tre o quattro risposte di circostanza, accettando solo un fazzoletto con cui rendermi più presentabile, perché i miei genitori non erano solo severi, erano anche possessivi e inclini a domande pericolose. Non me la sentivo proprio di raccontare loro che ero stato appena baciato da un ragazzo e che, ad analizzare quel momento, era stato quasi ascoltare Yoshiki al piano su _Say Anything_.  
Kyo diceva sempre che la vita è fatta di trecentosessantaquattro giorni di merda all’anno, ma che quell’unico momento buono può bastare a dimenticarteli tutti, dal primo all’ultimo. Per quel che mi riguardava, la mia vita era una successione di giorni felici e aggiustati, in cui quell’unica, disastrosa giornata sembrava incunearsi per il gusto di farmeli riporre tutti, dal primo all’ultimo.   
Entrai in casa, arrancai per le scale e mi chiusi a chiave in camera mia, senza pronunciare una sola parola. Probabilmente avevo detto tutto quel che c’era da dire – sarebbe a dire molto, molto poco. I fatti erano stati assai più eloquenti.   
Mi raggomitolai stretto sotto le coperte, con gli occhi chiusi e ogni senso concentrato sul mormorio rassicurante degli auricolari, mentre Noriko Sakai cinguettava qualcosa che, se non altro, sembrava quasi ottimista.   
Se avessi saputo che piaceva anche a lui – anche prima che ci andasse a letto, ma questa è un’altra storia – probabilmente sarei riuscito a rovinarmi persino quell’unico momento di pace. Mi addormentai in fretta, perché era esattamente quanto mi serviva: se proprio non riuscivo a smettere di pensare, che almeno potessi staccare la spina.   
Mia madre si affacciò un po’ preoccupata solo la mattina dopo, perché ormai era abituata a vedermi rientrare o a uscire a orari improbabili, sicché le sembrava quantomeno curioso che non avessi ancora dato segni di vita. In circostanze come quelle, a dir la verità, il raffreddore diventava l’alibi migliore, fosse pure perché poteva giustificare tutto: dall’espressione del mio viso, al fatto mangiassi anche meno del solito. Quel nodo in gola, in ogni caso, non aveva nulla a che vedere con un’infreddatura. Se mai con il problema opposto; qualcuno aveva preso fuoco e mi bastava ripensarci perché gli effetti si riflettessero su di me. Se non altro avevo l’alibi della febbre. Il problema era che non potessi proprio starmene nascosto per sempre, in un modo o nell’altro bisognava superare quella posizione di stallo, ma era fuori discussione che fossi io a prendere l’iniziativa e chiarire che sì, d’accordo, non c’eravamo capiti, ma era pure il caso di metterci una bella pietra – pietrona – sopra e smettere di rimuginare.   
_Non credi?_ No.   
Non potevo lanciarmi nella mia prima prolusione retorica e subdola proprio con Die. L’unica speranza era che il mondo finisse e così pure tutti i miei problemi. Era quasi sera quando mia madre bussò di nuovo alla porta della mia camera, per dirmi che c’era un mio amico.   
“Dio, fa’ che non sia Kyo,” pregai. “Oppure fa’ che non sia nel mezzo di un’altra rivoluzione cromatica, o è la volta buona che non mi fanno più uscire.”   
Non so se Dio esista, ma quel giorno doveva essere di umore ottimo e generoso, visto che Nishimura aveva su un cappello che gli copriva le ciocche fucsia sulla base bionda e gli dava un’aria quasi distinta, benché non c’entrasse poi molto con il resto della tenuta da ragazzo di periferia. Fin d’allora Kyo aveva un suo modo di essere che prescindeva del tutto dall’estetica corrente e dalle mode. Per quello stesso motivo gli ultimi arrivati finivano quasi sempre con lo scimmiottarlo, perché nella sua eccentricità aveva un gusto infallibile che non poteva non colpire.   
Il mio timore era che il colpo in questione potesse essere un infarto per mia madre, ch’era una brava e distinta signora giapponese della classe medio alta, con il suo corso di ikebana e le sue cerimonie del the. Se avesse anche solo scoperto come il suo unico figlio se la facesse con un warumono troppo colorato per non essere pericoloso come un fungo velenoso, poco ma sicuro, le si sarebbe spezzato il cuore. Invece sembrava più colpita dall’evenienza che avessi qualcosa di simile ad un amico, che non dall’amico stesso – anche perché, come ho già detto, quando non aveva su di sé chili e chili di pacchiano trucco di scena, Kyo non era né terrificante né brutto. Era di un kawaii quasi simpatico, finché non gliel’avessi detto. A quel punto ti staccava una mano con un morso – e questo, poco da dire, non era kawaii.   
Kyo rimase in silenzio a fissare la mia stanza, senza curarsi né di me, né del fatto che potesse essere educato spiegare le ragioni della sua visita. Avevo detto a Kisaki che avevo l’influenza e riattaccato prima di eventuali repliche, ma non mi sembrava davvero nulla che meritasse particolare disturbo. L’ho detto: anche se suonavamo insieme e in qualche modo ci conoscevamo un po’, non eravamo amici. Eravamo due che si erano trovati e persino piaciuti, in un certo senso, ma non c’erano i presupposti per nient’altro.   
Non era neppure la prima volta che Nishimura passasse da me – c’era già stato per i capelli, ad esempio – ma in ogni altra circostanza non erano che _toccata-e-fuga_ , spesso e volentieri attraverso la finestra, un acero del giardino e il tetto della cuccia del cane di un vicino – un akita inu terrorizzato dal warumono, per altro. Non c’era mai stato qualcosa di simile a una visita ufficiale o di cortesia, in qualunque modo uno volesse chiamarla. Invece era lì. La cosa peggiore era che ne sospettavo le ragioni e non avevo voglia di affrontare l’argomento.   
Kyo ha sempre avuto un talento speciale, in nulla inferiore alla sua potenza di cantante e di poeta, un controllo totale di sé. Non mi riferisco alla freddezza congenita di un militare – quella era più appannaggio di Kaoru – perché anzi, a suo modo, era molto spontaneo ed emotivo, ma non gli fregava nulla di quel che aveva intorno: seguiva solo il suo tempo interiore.   
Se poi quello non apparteneva a una misura umana, poco importava.   
Nei fatti, malgrado stessi perdendo la pazienza e, nel mio timore di arrivare al dunque, non vedessi comunque l’ora che ci si muovesse in tal senso, Kyo non diceva proprio niente. Lasciava vagare lo sguardo sui mobili della mia camera, indugiava sui poster e su una pila ordinata di CD, aggrottando di quando in quando le sopracciglia, come per un pensiero improvviso. Quando si decise a parlare, non esordì neppure con la fucilata che mi aspettavo, ma si limitò a squadernarmi davanti due o tre degli ultimi singoli che avevo comprato per pontificare quasi indignato: “‘Sta roba fa cagare, ma che cazzo ascolti, si può sapere?”   
Non sapevo se sentirmi sollevato o inquietato dall’approccio, ma Kyo era strano.   
A volte era quasi una fortuna.   
“Quello che mi pare, se permetti,” gli dissi senza troppo calore – sarebbe a dire con il mio timbro abituale. Kyo fece per accendersi una sigaretta, poi ci ripensò e infine, come colto da un’illuminazione estemporanea, si sedette in terra, fissandomi in modo inquietante. Di solito sono piuttosto bravo a nascondere quello che penso o il mio disappunto, ma l’atteggiamento di Nishimura non mi aiutava. Cominciavo a chiedermi se non stesse diventando un vizio il godere nel mettermi a disagio; a quel punto pure Yoshiki avrebbe senz’altro gettato la spugna.   
“In effetti potrebbe anche essere,” scandì Kyo dopo un secolo e mezzo, senza aver mostrato il minimo desiderio di rendermi partecipe delle sue elucubrazioni, al punto che seguitava a mantenerle su di un grado di comprensione prossimo allo zero. “Scusa?” gli dissi un po’ polemico, sedendomi a mia volta sul letto, le ginocchia intrecciate su cui i miei capelli scivolavano in lunghe bande dai riflessi ramati.   
“Pensavo che non è proprio strano prenderti per una donna. Anche se immaginavo che le preferisse con un po’ più di tette.”   
La voce di Kyo non aveva il minimo accento, né una sfumatura che rendesse la conversazione più plausibile. Quanto a me, avevo aperto la bocca e poi l’avevo richiusa, perché anche su quel fronte c’era davvero poco da dire – e mi mancava persino il fiato per farlo.   
“Ho parlato con Die,” scollò dopo qualche istante – che a me parve lungo un secolo e mezzo. Personalmente c’ero arrivato, s’era per quello, ma il punto suonava piuttosto sul genere ‘ _E cosa ti ha detto?_ ’, posto poi che non avevo molta fretta di saperlo.   
“Gli è preso un colpo, cioè. Era davvero sicuro che tu fossi una ragazza. E ci stava provando sul serio.”   
Deglutii a fatica. “Me ne sono accorto, grazie,” replicai.   
Kyo non rise. Continuava a giocherellare con i suoi tremila orecchini o con i capelli. L’unico dato rassicurante era che non sembrasse particolarmente divertito. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che fosse abbastanza sensibile da mettersi nei miei panni e pensare che non fossero i migliori del mondo, anziché seppellirmi con tonnellate di ironia fuori luogo.   
“Gli dispiace, comunque. Andou è un tipo a posto,” fu tutto quello che aggiunse, prima di autorizzarsi a prendere in prestito un paio di CD degli X-Japan e tornare sulla propria strada. Non ero del tutto certo d’aver capito cosa volesse dirmi, perché anche nel suo modo di fare era ellittico e imprevedibile. Come me, a tratti era maldestro proprio quando più si trattava di tirar fuori i sentimenti, quelli veri e importanti. Mi suggeriva comunque la soluzione più scontata e migliore del mondo: mettere una pietra sopra quella storia e recuperarne il controllo senza inutili patemi. Avrei evitato ogni confronto troppo diretto, tutto qua. Non ero nuovo alle strategie d’elusione e non ero poi così codardo da rinunciare alla musica per un cretino qualunque.   
Così, malgrado l’inverno e quelle giornate così fredde e così brevi, rifiutai di abbandonarmi al letargo delle ambizioni.   
Quando tornai a provare con il resto del gruppo, l’unico davvero sorpreso – ma in un modo che somigliava comunque a una specie di sollievo – era Die. Gli altri mi conoscevano abbastanza da sapere che non fossi una donna né dentro né fuori. Daisuke non cercò di chiarire quel ch’era accaduto, fosse pure perché immagino che ne fosse imbarazzato quanto me e con più ragioni. Per quel che ne sapevo, era uno cui le donne piacevano parecchio e che non si faceva scrupoli ad abbordarne.   
Peccato avesse infine scelto quella sbagliata.   
C’era comunque un’atmosfera molto tesa e innaturale tra noi, un vuoto dove una volta c’era qualche risata e qualche gioco innocente. Me ne accorgevo ora che mancavano, ma non sapevo neppure se rivolerli indietro o meno. Forse, a poter esprimere davvero un desiderio, avrei voluto che le lancette del tempo tornassero indietro e cancellassero quella sera, persino se il problema, a ben vedere, era me la portassi sempre dentro.   
Daisuke, in ogni caso, si dava davvero da fare, per se stesso e anche per il gruppo. Quando aveva detto che Kaoru sarebbe divenuto il nostro chitarrista, per dire, non scherzava per niente. Un giorno arrivai in studio e ci trovai anche Niikura, con l’espressione più indifferente e neutra del mondo, quasi davvero fosse già padrone della scena e del gruppo. Doveva essere solo una sessione di prova, invece, dopo averci criticati tutti, dal primo all’ultimo, convenne ch’eravamo abbastanza decorosi da poter lavorare con lui.   
Credo che in Kisaki sia esploso sin d’allora qualcosa di molto simile a un odio epidermico. Per mio conto, ero troppo intimidito per rivolgergli la parola, né dava molta confidenza – a nessuno, fuorché a Die.   
Anche se era difficile spiegare cosa provassi, forse ero un po’ geloso e un po’ sollevato. Kaoru aveva portato un equilibrio completamente diverso, una sicurezza che prima non avevamo e che si era rubato un pezzetto di rosso.   
La _signora in nero_ , imbronciata dietro la sua batteria, non sapeva cosa pensare – forse che stava cambiando pelle un’altra volta, ma non nel modo più giusto.   
Tornavamo sempre insieme, noi tre – quattro, se al gruppo si aggiungeva Kyo – Kaoru, Die e il sottoscritto.   
I due chitarristi parlavano tra loro; all’inizio provavano a coinvolgermi, poi il mio mutismo li aveva dissuasi. Non so perché, ma le conversazioni mi stancano, forse anche un po’ le persone. Se non avevo la loro attenzione mi dispiaceva, ma sentirmela addosso era anche peggio. Non rispondere, restare a testa bassa, immobile e concentrato solo sulle mie scarpe: spesso fingevo persino di non conoscerli, perché erano troppo rumorosi, troppo vistosi, troppo presenti. Erano un massiccio entro il mio campo visivo e un pugno nell’occhio dei pochi che trovavamo in stazione.   
Non è bello dire che ti vergogni di un amico, ma i miei sentimenti erano così confusi che non avrei neppure saputo dire cosa mi importasse davvero. Poi, una sera, restammo soli, Die e io. Mi venne naturale spostarmi a mezzo chilometro da lui, lungo la panchina in cui eravamo seduti. Daisuke non disse nulla. Potevo seguire nella penombra i gesti lenti e misurati con cui si accendeva una Salem Light, tirava la prima boccata, ciccava in terra, allontanava dietro l’orecchio una lunga ciocca rossa e inalava di nuovo un po’ di fumo. Aveva una bella espressione in quei momenti.  
Anche se parlo poco, sono un buon osservatore.   
“Cos’ho di così sbagliato?” mi chiese a bruciapelo. Era una brutta domanda e non volevo rispondergli; ce l’avevo con lui per avermela porta. Somigliava al bacio di quella notte e anche la cornice era la stessa.   
Avrei preferito restare solo con Kaoru. Niikura non faceva domande e conosceva solo asserti implacabili; faceva paura, ma, se non altro, non era imbarazzante.  
“Perché?”   
“Perché mi eviti, e perché sembra che proprio non ci tieni a essere mio amico.”   
Meraviglioso. Cos’altro mancava ormai?   
“È ancora per quella volta?” aggiunse.   
Fu in quel momento che realizzai quale fosse il peggiore difetto di Daisuke, il peggiore in assoluto, poi: non si vergognava proprio di niente.   
Una faccia di bronzo così non l’avevo mai vista, e mi toccava persino sbatterci contro.   
“No,” dissi. “È che non m’interessa.”  
In quel momento arrivò il treno. Lo presi sentendomi libero da un peso immane e, al contempo, quasi schiacciato da qualcosa di peggio.   
Sulla banchina Die continuava a fumare la sua sigaretta.  
I suoi capelli rossi nel buio della notte invernale.


	4. Il mio cuore ferito

_Non mi interessava essere suo amico.  
_ In sostanza era quel che gli avevo detto. Pensandoci bene, dubito che esista qualcosa di altrettanto sgradevole. Non avvicinandomi a nessuno, nei fatti, avevo anche eluso qualunque evenienza potessero rifiutarmi. Per questo riuscivo a essere così spietato, non meno di quanto Kyo riusciva ad arrabbiarsi tanto quanto gli capitava a volte. Misi a fuoco quel dettaglio quando Toshimasa entrò nel gruppo e i suoi problemi, i suoi sentimenti e le sue lacrime furono da subito le stesse di Nishimura: Kyo sentiva anche con il cuore degli altri. Quanto a me, invece, se ne possedevo davvero uno, era sordo.   
Non ascoltava neppure quello che volevo dirgli, perché la verità era che a me Die non dispiacesse affatto, dunque, almeno in partenza, avrei dovuto dirgli che sì, la situazione mi aveva messo molto in imbarazzo e che ci avrei impiegato un po’ a rilassarmi e a fidarmi, ma che, a parte l’incidente, non era successo nulla d’irreparabile. Il mio atteggiamento, per contro, suggeriva l’opposto; era quasi godessi nell’incatenarlo a un senso di colpa per qualcosa che volevamo dimenticare entrambi, un’impuntatura puerile e pericolosa, perché così facendo era evidente che non ci sarebbero mai state davvero le condizioni perché ci lasciassimo alle spalle quella storia. Restava lì, sospesa su mille non detti – soprattutto i miei.   
Die non faceva commenti. La sua naturalità apparente mi spiazzava, perché sentivo di avere la coscienza sporca o non immacolata come volevo. A ben vedere, per altro, non sapevo neppure a cosa dovessi un simile disagio. L’avevo forse offeso? No di certo. Al dunque non ero stato io quello che aveva baciato la persona sbagliata, no? La novità di quei giorni, in ogni caso, era il demone distruttore che suonava la _ganesa_ , ma pretendeva una pausa tutte le sere alle sette perché davano le repliche di Gundam. A vivere nella mia torre d’avorio, insomma, avevo perso di vista quanto varia fosse la vita e quanto infinite le possibilità combinatorie degli esseri umani.   
Kaoru era alto più o meno come me, ma aveva qualcosa di imponente. Credo dipendesse dal modo con cui ti guardava, sempre diretto. Non era sfrontato. Non potrei neppure dire che giocasse a provocare. C’è una differenza profonda tra l’essere bulli e l’essere leader. Kaoru era un leader, malgrado quel che stabiliva lo statuto non scritto della nostra società di note. La cosa più spaventosa di Niikura, in ogni caso, era la sua rabbia. Kyo aveva degli scatti d’ira inquietanti, ma nel complesso umani. Se Kaoru s’incazzava – e capitava pure facilmente – era meglio non stargli tra i piedi.   
Cosa lo irritava? In primo luogo il pressappochismo. Quando suonava faceva sul serio ed era fuori discussione che non gli stessimo al passo. Poteva ripetere un arpeggio anche sei o sette volte di fila, se non sentiva il controcanto della cassa armonica di Kisaki o il riff di Die coprirgli le spalle al momento giusto. Soprattutto all’inizio mi esercitavo con un parossismo che non avevo neppure agli esordi, perché avevo paura di cadere sotto quel suo sguardo tetro e profondo, così duro da penetrare – uno sguardo che non sapevo sostenere.   
Kaoru e Die stavano diventando amici – sul serio, questa volta. Avevano persino smesso di discutere sull’eccellenza del chitarrista del secolo, perché avevano deciso di espugnare quell’Olimpo.   
A quel punto che significato aveva tenere per uno o per un altro, se tra i grandi ci sarebbero stati loro?   
Die era molto diverso accanto a Kaoru rispetto a quel che mostrava quando restavamo soli. Era sempre brillante e chiacchierone e giullare e fastidioso ed energico. Non aveva certi sguardi persi e una specie di ombra a scivolargli sotto le ciglia, oppure sorrisi tiepidi ed ingenui, quasi da bambino. Quelli riuscivo a vederli solo io.   
Forse.   
Probabilmente cercavo un alibi che mi dicesse che non ero una cattiva persona, eravamo incompatibili e basta.   
Poteva capitare, no?   
Un gruppo non era proprio un matrimonio – almeno speravo. La verità era che spesso mi sentissi di troppo. Fuorché quando ci esibivamo – e tutto era luminoso e perfetto – non riuscivo a sentirmi dentro la scena come qualcosa di diverso da un ospite occasionale. Non ridevo. O lo facevo fuori tempo.   
Forse lo facevo apposta.   
Una sera, come al solito, tornavo a casa con Kaoru e Die. Tra loro era quasi non ci fossi. Potevo svanire nel nulla e nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto. Era colpa mia, ma era quasi più facile credere che fossero due stronzi. Un po’ lo erano davvero, comunque. All’improvviso – forse non da un giorno all’altro, ma l’avevo realizzato quasi la questione si ponesse in quei termini – Die aveva smesso di essere _diverso_ , dove _diverso_ stava per _particolarmente premuroso_ nei miei riguardi. Anche le migliori intenzioni del mondo, d’altra parte, si disintegrano davanti a un muro; forse pensava che avessi bisogno di una terapia d’urto. Il problema è che quella scossa era stata troppo improvvisa e pesante per me. Era stato un po’ presuntuoso nel credere di conoscermi così bene da fare proprio l’opposto di quello che mi aspettavo.   
In fin dei conti, credo, un po’ di silenzio e quel suo sguardo innocente che non faceva male, ma ti scivolava addosso come una carezza.   
Invece Die cominciò a essere com’era con tutti gli altri, irruente, egocentrico, doloroso nel suo esserci troppo e con troppa energia.   
Tutto cominciò in primavera, durante una pausa in cui ciascuno pensava ai fatti propri. Tamburellavo piano con le bacchette contro la cassa, come mi succedeva a volte quand’ero annoiato e dunque mi sforzavo di impiegare il tempo in modo costruttivo. D’un tratto Die mi prese le bacchette, senza chiedermi il permesso e senza nessun preavviso. Cominciò a giocherellarci, finché non persi la pazienza e alzai la voce. Gli altri si volsero nella nostra direzione, più per curiosità che perché ci fosse qualcosa da guardare. Il batterista, salvo in rarissime eccezioni, è dispensato dai fanservice. Anche se nel visual-kei sono una tappa obbligata, dubito che avrei mai potuto sopravvivere all’imbarazzo che mi procuravano. Kyo, Kaoru, Kisaki e Die vi si prestavano in modo naturale. Con una certa amarezza mi ero pure detto che di sicuro non ero neppure il primo ragazzo che avesse baciato, visto che sotto faretti dozzinali o luci tanto forti da arderti vivo, gliel’avevo visto fare mille volte.   
Quel giorno non c’erano luci e non c’era pubblico, ma il fanservice venne lo stesso e toccò a me, che ero il tipo meno adatto ad affrontarne uno.   
Tutta colpa del rosso, ovviamente.   
“ _Shinchan, perché mi tratti sempre male davanti agli altri? Guarda che non sono gelosi._ ” _  
_ “ _Shinchan, sei vergine? Perché baci come la mia sorellina._ ” _  
_ Erano come calci menati nel punto più molle e vulnerabile dello stomaco, una successione tanto secca e impietosa che quasi davvero mi domandavo perché non me li desse sul serio, non mi colpisse in un modo senz’altro prevaricatorio, ma non così scorretto. Divenni paonazzo. Gli altri ridevano. Al loro posto non l’avrei fatto. Al posto di Die, del resto, nemmeno avrei raccontato di quel bacio maledetto. Invece, all’improvviso, quel qualcosa che doveva restare tra noi – al più coinvolgere Kyo, che comunque era abituato a farsi i fatti propri – divenne qualcosa di naturale su cui scherzare. Persino Kaoru, che non mi conosceva abbastanza da prendersi certe confidenze, da quel giorno cominciò a lasciarsi coinvolgere dai tiri di Die, tiri in cui ero relegato a un ruolo che stava a metà tra la bestiola da compagnia, la bambola e una ragazzina. Se strepitavo, non mi ascoltava nessuno. Sembrava che si divertissero persino di più.   
Kisaki a volte mi difendeva, a volte mi diceva di lasciar correre, perché in fin dei conti non c’era niente di male a scherzare un po’. Penso che sia sempre facile quando non entra in gioco la tua dignità. Mi sembrava d’essere tornato indietro di un anno, ma mi sentivo in trappola come mai in precedenza. Un pugno di mesi prima potevo ancora ignorarli nei bagni, ora quei venti minuti di trucco diventavano i più lunghi della mia esistenza.   
“ _Shinchan, come sei carina_.”   
“ _Shinchan, dammi un bacio_ ”: era sfacciato, prevaricatorio e stronzo da non crederci – neppure quando pensava che fossi davvero una ragazza. Non lo capivo più, ecco tutto: era davvero lo stesso ragazzo che mi accompagnava la sera tardi e che voleva essere mio amico? Forse ora godeva nel farmela pagare. Mi ero preso gioco di tutte le sue buone intenzioni ed era giusto che inghiottissi la mia presunzione e mi ci strozzassi.   
Non ero come sembravo; avevo solo paura di essere così fragile da dare loro la possibilità di colpirmi sul serio, ma non potevo decidere tutto. In fin dei conti era una libertà che potevano prendersi senza il mio permesso: e fu quel che fecero.  
Quella notte, dunque.   
Si avvicinava la primavera, ma nell’aria sentivo ancora gli ultimi refoli dell’inverno. Alla fine del mese avremmo suonato a Nagano – là, dove la nostra storia si sarebbe intrecciata a un altro filo fondamentale e prezioso – e nelle pause si parlava spesso di quello. Avevamo parecchie demo alle spalle e concrete possibilità che ci notassero, finalmente. Ci trascinavamo dietro un seguito affezionato e la fama di Kyo era sempre più consistente; non perché lo raccomandasse Mori, poi, ma perché non potevi sentirlo cantare e restargli indifferente. Era una bruciatura contro la retina, cauterizzata e fissa. Era un tumore, una maledizione e una promessa. Anche Kaoru, in ogni caso, con la sua _ganesa_ , muoveva fan come un vero capobranco. È guardandolo che ho capito come fosse fatta una vera _lead guitar_. Anche se si portava dietro un pupazzino di hide, era evidente guardassero soprattutto lui.   
E Die e Kaoru non facevano che parlare di quella rassegna indie, delle band che avrebbero suonato, del pubblico che avrebbe raccolto e del giro che avremmo allargato. Il Kansai non bastava a un gruppo come il nostro. C’era il Kanto, c’era Tokyo, c’era un fiume di luci nel cuore del Giappone. C’era tutto il futuro davanti. Non partecipavo alla conversazione, ma mi piacevano quelle parole. C’era qualcosa che andava oltre la speranza, sogni tanto brillanti da scaldare anche me. Erano le dieci passate e la stazione era deserta. Non somigliava alla sera del bacio, comunque, perché ero lucido e vigile, padrone della scena – almeno credevo.   
Scoppiarono a ridere, all’improvviso, piegati l’uno contro l’altro, come due idioti. Il mio treno stava arrivando. Quello di Die, invece, era appena passato. Se avessi perso la metropolitana, personalmente, non avrei festeggiato, come pareva stessero facendo quei due cretini.   
“Stasera sono salvo,” ridacchiava Die. “Al massimo tocca a te.”   
Li fissai un po’ senza capire. C’era qualcosa in quella scena che mi metteva in allarme, ma non ne capivo fino in fondo le ragioni.   
“No, invece. Stasera se ne va per primo. Siamo salvi.”   
Faceva male.   
Ora un po’ sapevo come si era sentito Die quella sera.   
Di merda, credo.   
Era quel che pensavo di me stesso in un simile momento.   
Non mi volevano, era palese. Non mi accompagnavano né per gentilezza, né per amicizia, ma perché lo snodo ferroviario quello era e restava, non potevano fare altrimenti. Ero una specie di obbligo imposto, neppure più gradevole di altri.   
Le lacrime colarono giù da sole senza che dovessi far niente per chiamarle. Non mi sentivo triste, ma qualcosa che, a ben vedere, era decisamente peggio: svuotato. Del tutto. Immobile, al mio posto, persino quando il treno era arrivato, le porte si erano aperte e poi richiuse, restavo a guardare senza far nulla per mutare la scena, come non avevo mai fatto niente per impormi, fuorché tacere al momento sbagliato. Non ci volle molto perché si accorgessero di me; perché realizzassero, anzi, di aver fatto del loro gioco una verità crudele e impietosa, che mi era esplosa addosso e mi aveva trafitto senza la minima pietà.   
Comunque non la meritavo.   
“Ehi! Stavamo solo scherzando!”  
Il tono tradiva una supplica stentata, per quanto pure non fossero certo loro quelli a dover supplicare o a doversi nascondere. Era talmente imbarazzante che neppure riuscivo a credere stesse ancora toccando a me (a me che avevo fatto sempre il possibile per starmene nascosto e al riparo da tutto).   
“È tutta colpa di Die! Lo sai che è un cretino!”   
“Ma sei un bastardo, Niikura!”  
Arricciato sulla panchina di metallo e stretto tra quei due oni incomprensibili e caldissimi, tanto pronti a ferire come a consolare, mi addormentai senza quasi rendermene conto. Mi svegliai sulla metropolitana ch’era già quasi ora di scendere: fu Die a scuotermi un po’ perché lo realizzassi.   
Die che viveva da tutt’altra parte.   
“Tanto non ho sonno,” ridacchiò, prima di tirarmi un bacio. Gli replicai mostrandogli il medio, ma gli sorrisi anche. In un modo o nell’altro poteva anche darsi che diventassimo amici. Andou, senz’altro, ce la stava mettendo tutta.Malgrado me.   
L’indie session di Nagano arrivò tanto in fretta che quasi stentavo a realizzare che mi aspettasse finalmente un palco vero e un pubblico diverso dalle solite facce dei soliti noti e da una quantità di fangirl sorde. Durante il viaggio in treno non aprii bocca, ma sarebbe stato difficile farlo, visto quanto chiacchierava Die, incurante degli sguardi assassini che ci lanciavano gli altri occupanti. L’unica nota positiva era che Kyo avesse rinunciato stavolta a truccarsi da casa, altrimenti non avrei proprio saputo dire come sarebbe finita.   
Dalle parti della polizia ferroviaria, temo.   
E poi volevo prendere a tutti i costi la patente per i miei diciotto anni – nessuna delle battute di Die mi sarebbe stata utile ad un passaggio a livello, per dire, al più sarebbe stata una buona idea scaraventarlo nel mezzo in attesa passasse lo Shinkansen.   
C’era un bel clima, comunque: si vedeva ch’eravamo tutti emozionati, ansiosi di misurarci con gli altri e di mettere alla prova la nostra abilità. A volte penso che quelli da indie siano gli anni più belli e più brutti insieme: fai sempre i conti con i soldi che non ci sono e non bastano mai, ma ti godi tutto il resto; ti godi soprattutto la soddisfazione di fare la musica che ami, senza il minimo compromesso. Non ci sono tagli, né direttive, solo i tuoi sogni; a volte anche le docce fredde, comunque: a Nagano c’era ancora mezzo metro di neve e un’atmosfera da disastro nucleare.   
La piana in cui il concerto era stato allestito era una specie di prato incolto all’estrema periferia. Ovviamente i gruppi di casa avevano già i posti migliori e chi, come noi, proveniva da altre aree, era stato collocato negli orari più disgraziati: o troppo presto perché qualcuno dotato di buongusto ascoltasse, o tanto tardi che pure i più stoici ne avrebbero avuto abbastanza. Kaoru s’incazzò abbastanza da prendere quasi per il collo uno degli organizzatori. Non ottenne una collocazione migliore, ma ci fece senz’altro pubblicità, perché terrorizzò a morte tutti gli altri gruppi. Da quel momento in poi, almeno, nessuno ci avrebbe mancato di rispetto. Non credo che fossero in molti a voler sfidare Niikura per vedere se aveva il fegato di farlo davvero. Fu una fortuna, perché temo che Kaoru avrebbe davvero pisciato in testa persino al Padreterno, se non gli avesse regalato una scaletta decente.   
I Gosick giocavano in casa e avevano ottenuto l’apertura delle otto e mezza. Era l’orario migliore per suonare, anche se faceva un freddo cane; era il momento in cui tutti avevano davvero voglia e bisogno di musica. La prima cosa che mi sorprese fu lo schiamazzo assordante delle fangirl, qualcosa che pensavo potessero provocare solo gli X e pochi eletti. Kyo, ch’era già pronto a salire sul palco, con la sua maschera spaventosa di belletto e aggressività da scena, scosse appena appena il capo, come a dire che ci aspettava la solita sfilata di primedonne incapaci, che si giocavano tutto sul fatto d’essere bellocci e qualche fanservice di circostanza. Il trend di solito era quello; non c’era nulla scaldasse una ragazza stupida come una lingua in bocca.   
Quelle per cui valeva la pena d’innamorarsi, però, di solito le rimorchiava il chitarrista al primo assolo.   
I Gosick non valevano granché, se non per un dettaglio: il loro bassista non era solo uno dei ragazzi più belli avessi mai visto, ma anche talmente bravo che pure Kaoru smise di litigare con un paio di pessimi ceffi di un altro gruppo sconosciuto per mettersi ad ascoltarlo. Se non hai un orecchio allenato, la linea del basso è quanto di più ostico esista. È difficile da cogliere e ancora più complicato averne una tanto pulita da essere perfetta. Kyo aveva provato a darmi qualche rudimento, spiegandomi come la diversa durezza e la consistenza delle corde incidesse sulla durata e la persistenza del suono, ma solo in quel momento mi resi conto di quanto spessore avesse la musica e quanto, soprattutto, avessi da imparare io.   
Aveva dei lunghissimi capelli neri e una linea elegante ed esile, incredibilmente femminile; la pelle chiara, contro cui i suoi abiti scuri, da strega o da puttana, risaltavano in un ossimoro affascinante. Soprattutto, però, non potevi distogliere lo sguardo dalle sue dita, che accarezzavano ogni corda e le strappavano qualunque vibrato. In molte lingue per _suonare_ si dice _giocare_ : quello di Toshimasa Hara era il gioco più pericoloso del mondo.   
Anche se il gruppo non valeva il disturbo di un atteggiamento appena conciliante, Kaoru saltò i convenevoli di qualunque approccio umano, per passare subito alle presentazioni: Toshiya aveva già sentito parlare di noi ed ebbe parole lusinghiere per ciascuno. Era quel genere di persona che avresti detto _adorabile_ – il mio opposto, insomma. Se non altro aveva meno di un anno più di me e non era molto più mascolino, non correvo il rischio d’esser preso di mira persino da un perfetto estraneo.   
Kaoru insistette perché andassimo a bere qualcosa insieme e Hara si offrì di darci uno strappo con la sua automobile, un catorcio inguardabile che denunciava però avesse passato l’esame di guida – in verità, se l’aveva passato Die, credo che pure i ciechi potessero diventare piloti. Finalmente avevo trovato qualcosa da dire che non suonava né compromettente, né pericoloso: in sostanza lo bersagliai di domande sull’esame, sulle prove, sul tipo di difficoltà, finché Kaoru non mi implorò di tornare muto come al solito.   
“Si vede che cambiare aria gli ha scollato la bocca,” ghignò.   
E me la tappò del tutto.   
Le dita di Die mi arruffarono piano i capelli, come per dirmi che non ci fosse nessun problema. Invece un problema c’era, ed ero io.   
Non era del tutto vero che m’importava solo di Yoshiki; forse avrei voluto essere in quel momento proprio come quel Toshimasa Hara, così bravo nel piacere a tutti. Per fortuna non l’avrei più rivisto per misurarmi con il mio fallimento.   
Così credevo.


	5. Chiedi perdono

L’invidia e la gelosia sono i sentimenti più feroci del mondo, non ti aiutano mai a migliorare, quanto a sentirti ancora più stupido. Te ne accorgi quando ci passi e sei così costretto a fare i conti solo con te stesso: il tuo nemico peggiore, in fondo.   
Se invidi qualcuno, ne sei geloso o anche semplicemente maceri nel tuo stesso, stupido bisogno di sentirti dire che vali di più, quasi mai raggiungi l’obiettivo che credi ti spetti. Quasi mai bene, soprattutto. Non ce la fai perché hai perso troppo tempo a cercare qualcuno che ti rassicurasse.   
È persino peggio quando con quel qualcuno non vuoi proprio parlare, perché ti sembra che ti abbia già tradito.   
Il mio principale problema è che non parlo. Non parlando – e tenendomi di conseguenza tutto dentro – è molto facile che gli altri mi feriscano anche quando non vogliono, perché non lascio filtrare niente di quelle che sono le mie vere preoccupazioni; di quello che penso e _come_ lo penso, soprattutto.   
La verità era che Nagano mi avesse fatto sentire strano, avesse scollato, senza che me ne rendessi conto, uno degli strati più superficiali del mio naturale scudo contro gli altri. Fino a quel momento mi ero detto che tutto dipendeva dal mio aspetto: siccome ero gracile e sembravo una ragazza, allora era quasi naturale che gli altri ci scherzassero su, soprattutto tipi come Die e Kaoru, che erano anche troppo virili.   
_In fin dei conti_ , mi dicevo, _mi rispettano anche se a volte si lasciano un po’ prendere la mano_. _È inutile farne un dramma e rovinare tutto_. Però, all’improvviso, spuntava fuori quel Toshimasa, che, in un modo o nell’altro, sembrava una ragazza come me – forse anche più di me, perché la sua pelle era più bianca della mia e i suoi lineamenti più dolci. Con lui, in ogni caso, nessuno si permetteva certe battute. Era stata una serata piacevole, credo, almeno finché non mi ero sentito di troppo un’altra volta.   
Il ritorno verso Osaka, poi, se possibile fu anche peggio – più teso senz’altro, perché Kaoru e Die non facevano che parlare della tecnica di Toshiya, di quanto era formidabile che fosse un ragazzino e che suonasse così bene, senza pensare che anch’io lo ero, ma nessuno pensava che avessi bisogno anche di quei complimenti, più di quanto non volessi battute volgari sul mio trucco o i miei vestiti – finché Kisaki non si sentì in dovere di far notare loro che un bassista già c’era, e lo scusassero tanto per il fatto di essere vecchio.   
Già d’allora le cose tra lui e Kaoru non andavano bene per niente. Niikura era troppo ambizioso e competitivo per i suoi gusti. Non era solo bravo, ma aveva una mentalità pratica, quasi imprenditoriale. Se Kisaki prendeva tempo, malgrado qualche produttore famoso ci avesse messo gli occhi addosso – era prevedibile, perché quelli come Kyo erano merce rara e si sentiva a pelle che sarebbe diventato qualcuno – Kaoru mordeva il freno e pretendeva tutto e subito.   
Aveva poco più di vent’anni, ma si sentiva già vecchio, o meglio aveva intuito che il mercato stava cambiando e che dovevi espugnarlo il prima possibile. Poi sarebbe stato troppo tardi per tutto.   
Se la situazione resse per qualche mese fu soprattutto perché Kisaki non aveva il carattere aggressivo e imperativo di Niikura: in un modo o nell’altro riuscivano a mantenere un equilibrio, ma non ci voleva molto a capire fosse pure squilibrato.   
Erano discorsi che facevano soprattutto Kyo e Die, perché per mio conto non prendevo posizione su nulla. Ero troppo egoista per pensare che esistesse qualcosa di diverso dalla mia batteria, anche se quella c’era perché esisteva un gruppo in cui suonarla. Probabilmente ero davvero troppo giovane per realizzare una quantità di dettagli determinanti, anche se ero pure abbastanza vecchio e freddo per salire sul palco senza pensieri. Era una delle poche caratteristiche che avesse davvero colpito i miei compagni fino a far loro maturare una specie di incondizionato apprezzamento per il sottoscritto. Se fossi stato più attento, forse avrei cominciato a capirli meglio. Se non avessi davvero tenuto fede fino in fondo alla cattiveria gratuita di una sera come tante, forse avrei capito soprattutto _lui_.   
Die sembrava sempre quello più sfacciato e sicuro di tutti; anche sul palco non stava fermo un minuto, tant’è che un paio di volte pure Kaoru gli aveva sibilato: “E fermati, cazzo, o ti butto di sotto!”   
Però era anche vero che nel backstage, a volte, stava zitto zitto a fumare o a giocherellare con i suoi capelli infiniti, tremando pure un po’, se ti preoccupavi di prestargli attenzione. Era uno come tanti, insomma, o forse anche più fragile degli altri.   
Io non avevo bisogno di fumare e non tacevo per paura, ma per scelta.   
Qualcosa stava cambiando in lui, mentre il gruppo diventava sempre più famoso. _La signora in nero_ , arroccata dietro il suo bastione di percussioni, non aveva niente da temere. Per il rosso, invece, c’era il fronte del palco, non era proprio la stessa cosa.   
A volte penso che se non fosse arrivato Toshiya le cose alla fine non sarebbero andate così bene e così male insieme, fosse pure perché Kaoru avrebbe potuto preoccuparsi di lui fino in fondo, senza dover dividere attenzioni ed energie. Poi mi dico pure che c’è una falla enorme nel mio ragionamento e che Kyo ha fatto bene a farmela notare. Non ho neppure preso in considerazione l’ipotesi che potessi aiutarlo anch’io, non meno di quanto Nishimura avesse fatto con Toshiya. Anche se tutto era nato sulla base di uno spaventoso equivoco, era evidente che Die nutrisse nei miei confronti qualche sentimento abbastanza caldo da somigliare all’amicizia. Perché ero così ottuso da volerlo ignorare?   
Non era ottusità, comunque: penso che fosse soprattutto vigliaccheria, la voglia latente di seppellire sotto la sabbia la testa, le preoccupazioni e pure i problemi. Non cresciamo tutti allo stesso modo, a qualcuno devi pure dare il tempo di farlo secondo le sue regole.   
Gli equilibri, comunque, si ruppero ch’era passato poco più di un anno dall’ingresso nel gruppo di Kaoru. Fu Kisaki ad andarsene, anche se nei fatti la band era un suo affare; lo fece rendendosi conto che Niikura comandava da un pezzo, sebbene fosse abbastanza leale da non dargli in modo manifesto il benservito. Questa volta il problema del ‘ _che cosa facciamo?_ ’ non si pose nemmeno: quel poco che avevamo visto in Kaoru bastava e avanzava. Non era il tipo da fare domande, né da aspettare risposte. Non era né generoso, né paziente, né conciliante. Ai suoi occhi era scontato che si andasse avanti; lo era perché i La:sadie’s erano molto oltre la semplice utopiaindie e non era proprio il caso di mandare tutto a puttane. Se anche avesse concepito il gruppo come una democrazia, francamente, era difficile rendersene conto, perché quella di Niikura era la dittatura più riuscita e implacabile della storia: ci fidavamo ciecamente di lui; non ci stupimmo neppure di quando ci disse che andava a sciare e ci saremmo visti il lunedì successivo una domenica uggiosa e tetra di quelle buone a suicidarsi.   
Die, che aveva già mangiato la foglia, gli urlò dietro “Ricordati che ci serve vivo!” senza provare neppure a renderci partecipi di quel che stava accadendo. Pensandoci bene non dipendeva neppure dal fatto che Andou fosse più intelligente di me – per quanto fosse stato duro inghiottire che sì, malgrado quel suo aspetto trucido da diavolo rosso, Daisuke era uno studente modello dalla media altissima, che sarebbe entrato senza la minima difficoltà persino alla Statale di Kyoto (per non dire alla Todai addirittura) – quanto piuttosto dal fatto che sapesse osservare e ascoltare. A rifletterci un attimo, era ovvio che a Kaoru non importasse niente della neve di Nagano, ma gli importava di chi in quella neve era nato e stava per compiere vent’anni.   
Toshiya, senza abbandonare del tutto la carriera di bassista, faceva all’epoca il DJ in un paio di locali. Probabilmente già pensava di trasferirsi a Tokyo sfruttando qualche conoscenza del giro; senz’altro i musicisti di casa sua gli stavano stretti, perché nessuno aveva davvero voglia di sfondare. Malgrado il suo aspetto fragile, insomma, era un altro con la determinazione di ferro, cioè il tipo che piaceva a Kaoru – e Niikura non si dava seconde scelte. A Nagano era caduta un mucchio di neve e la stagione sciistica era nel vivo, quando un ragazzo con gli occhiali scuri e i capelli neri lunghi ben oltre le spalle scese dal treno, fiutò l’aria fredda e decise che avrebbe vinto anche quella guerra.   
Toshimasa capitolò senza che dovesse neppure minacciarlo: la sera che aveva trascorso con noi gli era bastata a capire ch’eravamo quelli giusti – solo gli chiese se nel mentre avessi preso la patente, fosse pure perché non avrebbe retto un altro interrogatorio.   
L’arrivo di Toshiya fece quadrare il cerchio, in un certo senso, perché a quel punto era evidente che gli equilibri si fossero disposti secondo geometrie infallibili, non c’era più alcun vuoto nella nostra architettura armonica. Kaoru – che aveva per altro scelto un nome nuovo per la nostra formazione, senza imporle però mutamenti sostanziali – non l’avrebbe permesso. All’inizio non ero molto felice di quell’arrivo, perché sapevo che la morsa di gelosia sottile e il senso di disfatta che avevo provato si sarebbero amplificati sempre di più.   
Era pur vero che Toshimasa fosse una persona che sapeva farsi voler bene, senza imporsi mai in modo prevaricatorio. Anche se scherzava con tutti – a volte in modo pesante – si arrestava sempre un attimo prima di superare il punto di rottura. Non era un altro Die, era una persona completamente diversa. Soprattutto, a differenza di noi quattro, simulatori nati, benché per mille ragioni diverse, non recitava affatto. Era questo a renderlo davvero speciale e, in un certo senso, a smussare un po’ gli angoli della mia ostilità.   
Anche se ero geloso di lui e lo invidiavo un po’, ecco tutto.   
Lo invidiavo perché non avrei mai saputo mostrarmi agli altri così indifeso senza farmela addosso.   
Toshiya disegnava benissimo ed era il solo con cui Kaoru discutesse quando si trattava di decidere gli abiti di scena. A sorprendermi era il fatto che pensasse anche per me costumi che non mi dispiacevano affatto e mi somigliavano più di quanto non avrebbe potuto il frutto stesso della mia fantasia. Questo implicava che fosse un’altra persona sensibile e attenta – molto più di quanto non lo fossi io, che ai dettagli non badavo mai. Con Toshiya mi riusciva anche un po’ più facile parlare, anche se evitavo di farlo in presenza degli altri, perché avevo paura delle loro battute. Non ho mai pensato che in quelle di Die ci fosse una punta di risentimento e di invidia, perché, per quanto avesse fatto, non era mai riuscito a strapparmi altro che monosillabi.   
Pensavo d’essere il solo a meritarmi un po’ di attenzioni.   
Anche se non era il più giovane – quello ero io – Toshiya era anche quello che suscitava l’istinto di protezione di Kaoru e di Kyo. Credo che dipendesse dal fatto che ne aveva bisogno e non si vergognava di ammetterlo, a differenza di me. Parlava spesso della sua famiglia, con molto affetto, sicché avevo finito per credere avesse un ottimo rapporto con i suoi genitori. Toshimasa era il maggiore di tre figli, il primo maschio, per altro. Suo padre gli aveva sempre destinato attenzioni particolari, com’era scontato in fin dei conti. Quando raccontava delle estati in cui andavano a pescare insieme sui monti gli brillavano gli occhi e sembrava davvero felice. Lo invidiavo forse anche per quella felicità che non mi sembrava di aver mai provato. La mia era sempre stata una vita normale, forse pure piatta.   
Toshimasa aveva dei capelli bellissimi e molto lunghi. Anche senza trucco sembrava una ragazza. Una modella, anzi, ma non scopriva mai parte del viso.   
La verità è che la vita vera è molto più complicata di come uno l’immagina e pure più dolorosa.  
Io avevo un padre severo, sempre preso dai suoi alberghi e dai suoi soldi, non particolarmente affettuoso e generoso quasi solo quando c’era da aprire il portafoglio, però era anche adatto a me, in fin dei conti. Non so se sono così freddo perché lo era anche lui, oppure ci siamo trovati e adeguati a vicenda. Mio padre non mi abbracciava, ma non mi avrebbe mai neppure picchiato. Quello di Toshiya esternava il suo amore in tutti e due i modi: con il miele e con il fiele. Con i baci e con le botte.   
L’ultima volta in cui lo picchiò, Toshiya era già parte del gruppo.   
Se non dovevamo suonare, a volte capitava che tornasse a casa per un paio di giorni – in caso contrario, stava in una brutta weekly mansion non troppo lontana dallo studio in cui provavamo. Una domenica mattina Kyo cominciò a tirare sassate contro le finestre della mia camera, mentre il povero akita inu dei vicini fissava il warumono come non sapesse risolversi a morderlo o a ignorarlo perché troppo pericoloso. Nishimura stava sperimentando il suo periodo rosso, sicché aveva metà della testa castana e l’altra metà tendente al fucsia. Se mia madre l’avesse visto, poco ma sicuro, avrebbe cominciato a credere agli alieni.   
Arruffato e contrariato, mi sporsi dal davanzale facendo il gesto di tirargli dietro la prima cosa mi fosse capitata a tiro – poi realizzai che fosse una VHS degli X e cambiai idea.   
“Si può sapere che fai qui a quest’ora?”   
Erano le dieci del mattino. Kyo, di solito, prendeva in considerazione l’idea di svegliarsi dopo le tre, per mangiare o pisciare.   
“Hai le chiavi dello studio?” mi disse come se fosse la risposta più coerente e normale del mondo.   
“Cosa?”   
“Ho perso un orecchino. Voglio cercarlo.”   
Il bello e il brutto di Kyo era quello: non si poneva mai problemi in merito all’accettabilità dei suoi cortocircuiti mentali. Si dice che sia tipico dei geni e probabilmente è anche vero, solo che i geni farebbero meglio a pensare pure agli esseri umani, qualche volta.   
Indossai le prime cose che trovai, presi le chiavi e gli stetti dietro. Era primavera inoltrata e nell’aria c’era un buonissimo odore di fiori, questo bastava senz’altro a mettermi in una disposizione d’animo estremamente conciliante persino con i risvegli imprevisti. Quando arrivammo alla sala prove, però, la porta era già aperta.   
La prima cosa cui riuscii a pensare era che se qualcuno mi avesse rubato la batteria, l’avrei ucciso, poi mi ricordai che c’era pure la _ganesa_ di Kaoru e che, se davvero si fosse trattato di un furto, a quel punto potevo solo accanirmi sul cadavere, perché Niikura non mi avrebbe mai permesso di sbranare qualcuno al suo posto. Poi mi accorsi che Kyo restava immobile al centro della stanza, guardando fisso e senza muovere un solo passo, allora mi riscossi abbastanza da realizzare che non fossimo soli: raggomitolato sul divano c’era Toshimasa. Non c’erano ragioni perché fosse lì. Era partito il venerdì sera e ci aveva detto che non sarebbe tornato prima del martedì della settimana successiva. Era il compleanno di sua sorella e ci teneva a festeggiarlo con lei.   
Questo, almeno, era tutto quel che sapevo.   
Kyo, che a differenza del novanta per cento dei giapponesi vede benissimo, fece quel che mi aspettavo da uno come lui: non aspettò che Toshiya parlasse o che la verità gli cadesse addosso per grazia ricevuta, non aveva paura di mettersi in gioco e dunque si limitò a inginocchiarsi davanti al divano. Tutto quello che mormorò fu un ‘ _merda_ ’ abbastanza provato, prima di piegarsi su di lui e abbracciarlo stretto. Tutto quel che fece Toshimasa fu arrendersi a quella stretta e piangergli addosso.   
È una scena che ho ben presente, perché in un certo senso rappresentò comunque l’inizio di qualcosa; da quel momento, nei fatti, senza che potesse parlarsi in alcun caso di accordo, fu normale che Kyo si occupasse di Toshiya, come aveva fatto quella prima volta.   
Credo che i sentimenti degli altri mi spaventino. Non sono bravo a interpretarli, dunque mi confondono senza che possa dire d’esserne veramente colpito. Non capendoli, sono anche lento a reagire. Forse sono solo freddo, freddo o stupido oltre il consentito.   
Restavo immobile, senza fare o dire niente. L’unica cosa che mi venisse in mente in contesti come quelli – contesti in cui cioè, di norma, ti trovavi piuttosto un blackout completo tra le sinapsi – era che potessi preparare un po’ di the; qualcosa di tiepido tranquillizza sempre, e poi certe scene mi mettevano a disagio.   
La voce di Toshiya era incolore, mentre tentava di raccontare, ma le sue mani, strette attorno alla tazza che gli avevo porto, tremavano. Aveva discusso con suo padre perché non aveva la minima intenzione di lasciare la musica, non accettava la logica spietata per cui avrebbe dovuto abbandonare i sogni ora che era un adulto e avrebbe piuttosto dovuto pensare a come costruirsi un futuro.   
Per Toshiya, come per me, quel futuro erano le note, cosa c’era di male?   
Toshiya si sentiva lacerato dal bisogno di assecondare qualcuno che pure amava e rispettava e la tensione altrettanto naturale verso una felicità e un appagamento che meritava come chiunque. Aveva provato mille volte a spiegarsi, ma evidentemente non bastava.   
Quando non lo raggiungevano le parole, dunque, suo padre passava ai fatti.   
Toshiya aveva un labbro rotto e uno zigomo che dal livido originario stava passando a un giallino putrescente come neppure il makeup esagerato di Kyo avrebbe saputo ottenere; anche i suoi avambracci erano pieni di segni, perché li aveva usati per proteggersi il viso. Kyo era furioso. Lo percepivo dalla dolcezza placata con cui lo lasciava dire, senza interromperlo; era uno di quei contesti in cui era troppo in collera per darlo a vedere. Se avesse avuto tra le mani il padre di Toshiya l’avrebbe ammazzato, soprattutto quando Toshimasa disse, stirando appena le labbra, che per fortuna ora non faceva più troppo _sul serio_ : qualche anno prima l’aveva spedito all’ospedale per il _troppo bene_ che gli voleva.   
Kyo non aveva un buon rapporto con i propri genitori, non ne parlava volentieri e quel poco che si era lasciato sfuggire non invitava a fare domande: quel che era accaduto, insomma, lo coinvolgeva più di quanto avrebbe desiderato. Malgrado quel suo aspetto così poco rassicurante, poi, Nishimura aveva una sensibilità profonda e generosa: gli era bastato registrare che Toshiya avesse bisogno di aiuto per decidere che gliel’avrebbe dato, senza la minima esitazione.   
“Tu stai da me per un po’,” disse, senza porre domande e senza aspettare risposta, anche se viveva davvero in un buco in cui entrava appena – e per fortuna ch’era piccolo. Fu anche lui a parlare con Kaoru, pensando che Toshiya potesse sentirsi in imbarazzo in qualche modo, sicché nessuno fece commenti fuori luogo per qualche cerotto di troppo o per le sfumature che aveva assunto la sua guancia.   
Fu proprio grazie a una prova d’amicizia come quella, credo, se Toshiya non perse affatto il coraggio di andare avanti. Era duro non trovare l’approvazione di qualcuno ch’era senz’altro importante, ma pesava meno se c’era tutto il resto, e poi Toshimasa era un ottimista. Non voleva sentirsi infelice e ci dava dentro.   
I fan – soprattutto le fan – lo adoravano per quello, senza sapere che la commozione per il calore con cui lo acclamavano era anche un po’ il dispiacere per l’assenza dell’unico applauso cercasse: in ragione della sua costanza, però, forse intuiva già che sarebbe arrivato, prima o poi, come accadde alla fine di questa storia, quando per tante ferite rimarginate un’altra se ne aprì, e forse non era né rossa né nera, ma bianca come un futuro ancora tutto da scrivere.


	6. Sotto la pelle

Il problema della comprensione è che vive di superficie. Quando guardiamo gli altri, non a caso, non ne cogliamo che lo strato più superficiale. Sotto questo profilo posso dire d’essere sempre stato fortunato, perché, come Kyo mi aveva non a caso pronosticato, avevo il viso e l’aspetto giusto per piacere a chi avrei dovuto.   
In quei mesi convulsi e dai contorni sfumati accadde qualcosa che dissolse il mio interesse per la realtà e mi isolò da quel che avrei invece dovuto tener ben presente, fosse pure per un principio di lealtà e di amicizia: incontrai Yoshiki. È facile sognare, ma pure pericoloso com’è altrettanto difficile credere. Per anni avevo tentato solo di focalizzare l’istante in cui mi avrebbe stretto la mano e passato il testimone – erano fantasie del genere, insomma. Puerili, diciamolo pure, ma anche oneste – che quando accadde quasi non me ne resi conto. Peggio, la sua presenza azzerava del tutto le mie risorse, tant’è che al primo incontro potrebbe avermi scambiato per una pianta d’angolo. Era diverso rispetto a come lo ricordavo – per me c’erano sempre e solo i suoi capelli d’oro e tutta Tokyo ad acclamarlo nel concerto di addio – eppure fedele a se stesso. Era l’illusione che abbandonava i confini limitanti di un poster della mia stanza per parlarmi.   
Visto che di mio non sono per niente loquace e la circostanza non avrebbe fatto miracoli, in ogni caso, mentirei se dicessi che ci sia stata chissà quale formidabile conversazione. In verità parlò soprattutto Kaoru, com’era inevitabile, visto ch’era il leader. E Die, visto che aveva la faccia come il culo, ma era pur vero ci sapesse fare.   
Kyo era annoiato come in tutte le occasioni che contano. Toshiya intimidito e il sottoscritto estatico e incredulo, ma fisso sulla mia abituale espressione d’indifferenza. Quando l’incontro ufficiale si concluse, non a caso, Kaoru ci diede una lavata di capo indimenticabile, ma condivisibile.   
“Non vi entusiasmate troppo, mi raccomando, eh! L’avete capito o no chi è quello? Quello ha suonato con hide!”   
Francamente quel dettaglio non mi eccitava tanto quanto pareva coinvolgere il leader, ma quando Niikura s’incamminava per la via dello scazzo, era meglio lasciarlo procedere da solo. Non sarebbe stato una compagnia piacevole.   
Quando arrivò Yoshiki, per il gruppo fu quasi come aprire le ali e spiccare un volo epocale. Tutto era come prima, ma meglio di prima: avevamo un manager che incuteva rispetto e credenziali diverse da un pugno di buoni propositi. Ora c’erano set fotografici e interviste e anche se allo Shock Wave del millenovecentonovantotto avevo chiesto ancora a mia madre di aiutarmi con il trucco per essere davvero degno della mia parte, alla fine sapevo alla perfezione cosa fare e come muovermi. Mi sembrava quasi assurdo aver provato un tempo disagio per riti che erano ormai una variabile prevedibile e una routine rassicurante – forse anche perché Kyo aveva deciso di fermarsi al biondo e per un po’ non dovetti più preoccuparmi del colore che avrei dovuto usare per identificarlo fosse mai me lo perdessi durante una trasferta.   
Sembrava incredibile esibirsi con i Malice Mizer ed essere indicati tra quelle che Die aveva ribattezzato le V.I.B. (salvo dovermi sciogliere l’acronimo, perché la mia conoscenza dell’inglese non era migliorata): _very important bitch(es)_. Sarebbe a dire, per citare il nostro profeta, le _troie del palco_. I gruppi visual-kei, per farla breve. Eravamo qualcosa di più di semplici promesse, i Dir en grey potevano permettersi di produrre quel che volevano con l’assenso di Yoshiki.   
Era quasi ricevere i comandamenti direttamente da Dio, almeno nel mio personalissimo modo di leggere volti e situazioni.   
Come ho detto, però, era un’onda leggera che distraeva in modo pericoloso e ti portava a guardare tanto avanti che del presente quasi non riuscivi ad accorgerti. Ad esempio avevo smesso di interrogarmi sui rapporti interni al gruppo. Non mi chiedevo, cioè, chi fosse l’amico di chi, né come diventare a mia volta intimo di qualcuno. Avevo la patente e potevo fare a meno della metropolitana. A casa, con i miei genitori, mi aspettava Puppy e bastava senz’altro – almeno finché non cominciai ad allontanarmi troppo spesso, e allora venne Miyu. Quando si trattava di suonare l’intesa era perfetta e, in fin dei conti, quello che volevo mostrare a me stesso e a Yoshiki era che fossi un professionista.   
E lo ero.   
Non ho mai capito perché nelle interviste si finisca con il parlare di tutto fuorché della musica che suoni, ami o componi. Non mi pare che nessuno mi abbia mai chiesto di descrivergli la differenza tra una Pearl e una Ludwig, ad esempio. In compenso morivano dalla voglia di sapere di che colore fossero i miei slip. Kaoru ogni tanto mi ricordava che tra l’essere riservato e l’essere stronzo c’era una linea non molto sottile, che passava per l’asocialità, e stessi attento a non innamorarmene troppo, perché eravamo comunque una band da promuovere e contava anche come riuscivamo a venderci.   
Poi Kyo aveva detto che faceva colazione con gli scorpioni e Kaoru si arrese.   
In fondo eravamo una visual-kei e su certe cose era ancora possibile ridere. A parte la tendenza a dare del gruppo un’immagine opinabile, come inevitabile se il cantante si sforzava – con un qualche successo, per altro – di passare per un malato di mente, mentre il batterista sembrava muto, la band funzionava benissimo. Il seguito sempre più ampio ripagava la critica che avrebbe preferito snobbare esempi di degenerazione musicale pura e semplice quali eravamo ai loro occhi, anche se quelle di Kyo erano poesie contornate dal talento di noi quattro. Tutto andava a meraviglia, insomma, almeno in superficie.   
Il problema è che le cicatrici vere, quelle che non se ne vanno più, anzi divengono ancora più spesse, gravi e pericolose, sono sotto la pelle. Sempre e solo sotto la pelle.   
Ogni settimana la nostra fanmail ci depositava in grembo una quantità di lettere ch’era quasi difficile smaltire. Kyo, malgrado i suoi sforzi per apparire mostruoso e poco frequentabile, riceveva fiumi di zucchero in cui gli si dava del carino in mille modi possibili. Credo che abbia corso il rischio di diventare schizofrenico, perché davvero non sapeva se essere contento di avere tante fan, oppure incazzarsi sui motivi – che erano poi quelli sbagliati.   
Kaoru reclutava la frangia più estrema delle fangirl: quelle senza peli sulla lingua e con una fantasia molto spiccata quando si trattava di coinvolgerlo in ipotesi di contorsionismo sessuale. Quando si imbatteva in qualcosa di particolarmente osceno, chiamava o me, o Kyo o Toshiya e ci chiedeva di fargli da cavie per vedere se usciva un fanservice guardabile o se ci sarebbero stati morti e feriti.   
Totchi si era guadagnato un nomignolo kawaii già alla seconda uscita ed era sommerso di carta. Era anche l’unico che, se leggeva qualcosa in grado di colpirlo particolarmente, si concedeva gli occhi lucidi e rispondeva persino; meritava, insomma, tutta la popolarità che la sua gentilezza gli portava. Per quanto mi sembrasse assurdo, anche il sottoscritto aveva la propria dose di fama e anche in tal senso credo che c’entrasse l’abilità profetica di Kyo. Non posso negare che mi facesse piacere, ma era soprattutto una forma di rassicurazione personale; la prova, diciamo, che sapevo farmi notare benché in fondo al palco. In fin dei conti il batterista è sempre quello che si espone meno, però non avevo idolatrato Yoshiki perché fossi una ragazzina invaghita dei suoi boccoli, ma perché era un musicista meraviglioso. Così, insomma, speravo fosse per me.   
Chi riceveva poco o nulla era Die. Non sembrava molto popolare tra le nostre fans, anche se era quello che più animava la scena, ed era bravo, davvero, un musicista come pochi: però non piaceva, non abbastanza. Non come noi quattro.   
Se fossi stato più attento, forse mi sarei accorto della strana ombra che gli scivolava nello sguardo quando si smistava la posta, o delle mille scuse con cui tentava di non esserci, quando invece Kaoru e Toshiya si tuffavano nel mezzo per cercare la trovata più strana, più divertente o più sporca.   
L’ho detto, a volte è come se non vedessi nulla, non più in là del mio naso, almeno; perché sono egoista, senz’altro, e non sono abbastanza sensibile.   
Con noi, per altro, Die era sempre lo stesso: lavorava sodo, rideva molto, parlava come al solito a ruota libera, come un idiota. Più o meno era il complimento più gentile che gli facessi, oltre a intimargli di starmi a qualche chilometro, perché non sopportavo di averlo sempre tra i piedi. Die era un pagliaccio perfetto, ma a me i clown non sono mai piaciuti. È come se sotto la biacca nascondessero un cuore triste; forse è una delle poche immagini realistiche sia stato in grado di elaborare, ma io ero solo il batterista, non il profeta e neppure il portavoce. Mi accontentavo di suonare e non mi accorgevo di nient’altro – per fortuna, però, c’era chi aveva occhi migliori dei miei.   
Nei primi mesi di attività dei Dir en grey, Kaoru si era occupato soprattutto di Toshiya, perché era l’unico che non avesse già militato con noi, il che poteva importare qualche mese di assestamento. Come ho già detto, però, Hara non aveva solo una buona tecnica, ma era soprattutto aperto, spontaneo e pronto a mettersi in gioco, così trasparente che anche a me, alla fine, venne spontaneo pensare ci fosse sempre stato. Die e Kaoru erano amici, ma ora che i rapporti lavorativi si erano stabilizzati, i legami affettivi diventavano più tenui. Eravamo al contempo più vicini e più lontani, perché avevamo meno tempo per giocare, mentre costruivamo il tappeto di stelle su cui avremmo sfilato da vincitori.   
Che stesse accadendo qualcosa di grave me ne accorsi verso la fine del millenovecentonovantanove, poco prima del concerto all’Osaka Jo Hall. Me ne accorsi da una frase che Kaoru ripeteva sempre più spesso, all’inizio con un tono divertito, poi talmente serio da farti perdere la voglia di scherzarci su.   
“Die, se crepi, giuro che ti ammazzo io.”   
Era degno di Niikura, ma in una duplice accezione: era senz’altro vero che Kaoru potesse essere imperativo fino a scivolare in ossimori improbabili come quello, ma era anche vero che fosse soprattutto un tipo che aveva l’occhio lungo e sapeva guardare sulle distanze.   
Die aveva cominciato a dimagrire dai primi mesi dell’anno, ma era inverno e sul momento non era stato neppure facile rendersene conto. All’epoca portava un lungo trench nero in stile nazista che gli nascondeva buona parte del corpo – e poi, con la sua statura e quella selva di capelli, la sua presenza scenica restava imponente.   
Era quella alla base dell’equivoco.   
Una volta Kaoru ci aveva letto una delle sue lettere, pescandola tra quelle che aveva qualificato come abbastanza ridicole da dargli qualche idea. Era una prassi tanto abituale che quasi speravamo ogni volta che ci fosse almeno un’invasata come quella che gli aveva mandato il proprio reggicalze – e Kaoru l’aveva indossato nel concerto successivo. Dopo il solito delirio gotico, però, la nostra chiudeva con un inciso apparentemente innocuo, o, quantomeno, intonato all’inutilità di quella pagina. Teneva a far sapere a Kaoru che Toshiya era molto più carino e delicato da baciare, e che se dunque doveva proprio innamorarsi, che pensasse a Hara anziché a Die ch’era tanto grasso da poterlo schiacciare.   
Ridemmo come deficienti per mezz’ora, perché Andou per primo aveva finto d’esserne piccato e aveva coinvolto il nostro leader e Toshimasa in una specie di parodia del triangolo suggerito. A nessuno di noi venne in mente che fosse un modo per inghiottire e negare che la frecciata aveva colto nel segno.   
In tal senso potrei rovesciare la tesi con cui sino ad allora avevo tentato di giustificarmi sempre e comunque: non toccava a me, dunque non riuscivo a capirlo.   
Daisuke non era grasso per niente – al più si poteva dire _grosso_. Anch’io gli davo dell’elefante, ma ce l’avevo con la sua irruenza; lo dicevo anche a Kaoru, che era stagno, ma non certo corpulento. Non so quale fu il cortocircuito che entrò in conto: di sicuro si sentì solo, in qualche modo, perché Kaoru aveva il gruppo a cui pensare e il sottoscritto non aveva la minima sensibilità per rendergli in qualche modo le gentilezze del passato. In quel periodo, anzi, forse proprio per confondere meglio le acque, Die divenne più rumoroso e indisponente che mai. Gravitava sempre dalle mie parti, ottenendo come unico effetto che mi irrigidissi alla sua sola presenza. Non c’era nulla di accogliente in me, né di amichevole, eppure forse avrei dovuto capire che mendicava un po’ di comprensione e niente di più.   
Non era una pretesa assurda, in fin dei conti.   
Tuttavia cominciammo a realizzare che Die avesse qualcosa di strano un po’ prima che la primavera arrivasse, costringendoci ad alleggerirci. Bastava guardarlo in viso. Anche se non aveva una faccia piena, Die non aveva un ovale patito: ora era tutto zigomi e i suoi occhi avevano qualcosa di febbrile ed estenuato al tempo stesso.   
Fu da quel momento che Kaoru mangiò la foglia e cominciò con la sua litania, non senza avergli rimproverato il disturbo che gli aveva arrecato costringendolo a rifare tutti i bozzetti per i costumi. Per la prima volta, cioè, anche Die cominciò a salire sul palco con gli shorts o con tenute fetish talmente strette che pareva quasi gliele avessero cucite addosso. Aveva l’aspetto di una mantide religiosa o di un insetto in cui l’eleganza fosse comunque qualcosa di maligno e ingannevole – soprattutto era un ragazzo emaciato ben oltre il livello di guardia.   
“ _Die, se crepi, giuro che ti ammazzo io_ ”: dunque la litania di Kaoru, persino il giorno del grande concerto dell’Osaka Jo Hall.   
La giornata era iniziata in modo convulso. Soggiornavamo tutti in un albergo non troppo distante dal luogo in cui ci saremmo esibiti, ma quella notte non era stato il solo Kaoru a non prendere sonno. Eravamo emozionati e carichi dell’adrenalina ch’è la naturale contropartita del successo, sicché avevamo tirato tardi nella hall, quasi fossimo dei liceali in gita. L’umore era altissimo e la voglia di farci sentire più assordante che mai. Era una sfida meravigliosa, che bastava ad azzerare qualunque altra sensazione, persino annichilire il naturale buonsenso e la percezione di una stonatura sospesa nell’aria.   
Eravamo impegnati a truccarci nel backstage, quando realizzai come Die non avesse pronunciato da ore una sola sillaba. Era seduto davanti allo specchio e fumava. Fumava e fumava. Solo quello.   
Toshiya, per contro, dopo aver saputo che suo padre era venuto da Nagano apposta per vederlo cominciò a piagnucolare di felicità, lasciandoci immaginare che al primo break sarebbero arrivati i singhiozzi e in chiusura le fangirl sarebbero impazzite.   
Kaoru, che nel mentre cercava di capire se non ci fosse pure la sorella di Totchi (e, soprattutto, all’occorrenza capire se gli somigliasse o meno), lasciava ci pensasse Kyo, che con Hara sapeva sempre come comportarsi. Quanto a me, ero soprattutto impegnato a capire come venire a patti con il costume di scena per perdermi in pensieri oziosi. Tutto andò alla perfezione sino alla prima metà dell’esibizione, poi vidi che Die smetteva di saltare da tutte le parti e, per converso, dopo un’occhiata reciproca, Kaoru e Toshiya si erano spostati in prima linea. C’era qualcosa di sbilanciato e imperfetto, che non si lasciava cogliere con nitore solo perché Kyo era un performer eccezionale e gli altri riuscivano a stargli dietro. Quando venne il momento di cambiarsi, però, Die si stravaccò sul divanetto del camerino e non sembrava che avesse la forza di tirarsi su di nuovo.   
Kaoru gli si sedette accanto, gli prese il polso e decretò senza scomporsi: “Sei morto e non te l’ha detto nessuno?”   
“Mi gira la testa, Kao.”   
“E a me girano le palle. Vedi cosa puoi combinare.”   
Niikura non era un criminale di guerra fiero di essere tale – non del tutto, almeno – voleva solo scuoterlo un po’, perché comunque Die non era un vigliacco e aveva un forte orgoglio. Come riprendemmo, nei fatti, la sua esecuzione fu brillante come di consueto, almeno fino a Zan. Alla terza ripresa, nei fatti, cadde in ginocchio, senza lasciare la chitarra, ma senza dare un segnale concreto di ripresa. Fu allora che Kaoru mostrò una volta in più perché fosse il leader: non tanto perché sapeva comandare, quanto improvvisare – non restava mai senza risorse, insomma.   
Prima si avvicinò a Die, imbastendo quello che per il pubblico era un fanservice, ma che sulle sue labbra era un “Ce la fai a morire alla fine del concerto, così ti ammazzo dopo con calma?”, poi si lanciò tra il pubblico, facendo del pezzo una giostra in cui ognuno di noi potesse riprendere fiato e forze. Si alternarono, Toshiya, Kyo e Kaoru, finché non vedemmo Die rialzarsi; a quel punto la nostra esibizione era alle note finali, e il sollievo e il calore del pubblico bastarono per tenerci a galla fino alla fine.   
Sospirai sollevato solo quando potei lanciare le mie bacchette, perché a quel punto era evidente che il peggio fosse passato. Nel camerino, oltre a Kyo, c’era un signore di mezza età, un po’ a disagio, che cercava di evitare che Toshiya morisse disidratato dalla felicità. Non so perché, ma c’era qualcosa di consolante e tenero in quella vista, era una specie di punto fermo negli affetti: la dimostrazione del fatto che fosse possibile tornare sui propri passi, dimenticare e sanare i contrasti. Per questo, forse, quando vidi Kaoru inginocchiato davanti al divanetto su cui si era allungato Die, non feci finta di nulla come al solito, ma mi avvicinai a mia volta.   
Niikura sembrava più preoccupato che non arrabbiato e non pareva nella disposizione di spirito per ucciderlo (anche perché Kao non si diverte a infierire sulle carogne). “È meglio se torni in albergo,” lo sentii considerare. Die si era limitato ad annuire, senza una parola. Solo in quel momento si accorse anche della mia presenza, per quanto pure non avessi fatto nulla per renderla evidente.   
“Lo accompagno io.”   
Fu come se la mia lingua si fosse mossa da sola, oppure, una volta tanto, il livello di guardia era sceso abbastanza da far avanzare quello del buonsenso.   
Daisuke sgranò quei suoi occhi già immensi nel viso scavato offendendomi persino un po’, ma non avevo voglia di recriminare. Mentre gli altri si preparavano a essere sbranati dal fanclub, insomma, noi due sgattaiolammo da un’uscita secondaria, ben lontani da troppe luci artificiali e da acuti isterici. Era la fine di dicembre e faceva un freddo insolito per Osaka; raffiche di vento gelato ci arrivavano contro rendendo quasi faticoso andare avanti.   
Lo vidi volgersi nella mia direzione, con quella sua fisionomia, ora incredibilmente sottile, alterata dal pesante piumino bordato di pelliccia. “Ce la fai?” mi chiese con la consueta gentilezza, quasi fossi stato io a crollare nel bel mezzo del concerto.   
O era proprio stupido, o il suo senso dell’umorismo aveva bisogno di una revisionatina come il resto.   
“Non credo che tu sia la persona più adatta a fare domande simili, cretino,” gli dissi, affiancandolo e osando persino qualcosa che era molto improbabile appartenesse al repertorio di una gelida _dama in nero_ – lo presi sottobraccio. Die non disse niente, limitandosi a far scivolare la testa contro la mia spalla e facendosi trascinare quasi con indolenza.   
Una vecchietta di trecento anni almeno, che gironzolava chissà per quale ragione nel luogo meno opportuno, ci salutò con un insulso sorrisone sdentato.   
“Che bella coppia! Che Dio vi benedica!”   
Mi sarei sotterrato o scollato bruscamente, se non avessi avuto l’impressione che Die non ce l’avrebbe fatta se non fossi rimasto lì in quel momento, con lui, incastrato in una brutta recita, che però poteva avere anche un suo significato.  
Avremmo potuto essere una bella coppia?   
La verità è che i sentimenti somigliano spesso a una roulette, e solo il croupier sa dove finirà la sfera, oppure lo ignora anche lui, ma finge perché il gioco continui.   
_Sul rosso e sul nero.  
  
   
   
_    
 **N.d.A.** Forse i più attenti tra voi se ne saranno già accorti, ma per tutti gli altri è tempo sveli un piccolo gioco retorico. Il titolo di questa fanfiction, nonché i titoli di tutti i capitoli interni, sono infatti i nomi di alcuni celebri romanzi, citati per assonanza con quanto poi riportato in termini di contenuto (nella mia narrazione). Per la precisione:  
 **Il rosso e il nero** : questo immagino sia stato riconosciuto da chiunque. Rosso e nero come opposizione cromatica tra Shinya e Die, come “Il rosso e il nero” celebre romanzo di Stendhal.  
 **Opera al nero** : romanzo molto famoso di Marguerite Yourcenar. Qui il richiamo è complesso e va spiegato, perché ho adottato un doppio grado simbolico. _Opera al nero_ come metafora della vita nascosta e _opera al nero_ nell’accezione alchemica. L’opera al nero è infatti il primo passaggio della Grande Opera che conduce alla trasmutazione interiore dell’Uomo. In questo capitolo, non a caso, si parla del percorso di crescita di Shinya.  
 **Memorie del sottosuolo** : capolavoro di Fëdor Michailovic Dostoevskij, citato per la particolare digressione sui bagni che occupa la parte centrale del capitolo.  
 **L’enigma del solitario** : dopo “Il mondo di Sophia,” forse il romanzo più celebre di Jostein Gaarder. Perché questo titolo? Perché anche se il romanzo riferisce di un gioco di carte, solitario è anche il protagonista del capitolo con le sue contraddizioni.  
 **Il mio cuore ferito** : titolo della biografia-romanzo di una vittima dell’Olocausto, Lilli Jahn, citato in quanto descrive il particolare stato d’animo dominante in queste pagine.  
 **Chiedi perdono** : grande epopea di Ann-Marie MacDonald, citato con riguardo al tema del rapporto tra Toshiya e il proprio padre.  
 **Sotto la pelle** : opera minore di Faber, citata in aggancio a uno degli aforismi introdotti nella sezione iniziale del capitolo.


End file.
